


白日余温

by FunkyJunky



Category: Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyJunky/pseuds/FunkyJunky
Summary: 短篇合集，内详。
Relationships: Artemis Entreri/Kimmuriel Oblodra, Drizzt Do'Urden/Artemis Entreri, Herzgo Alegni/Artemis Entreri, Jarlaxle Baenre/Artemis Entreri
Kudos: 2





	1. [无CP] 假如费伦有互联网

**Author's Note:**

> 把乐乎上的搬运过来。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 毫无疑问，除了魔网和影魔网，费伦还有互联网。  
> Warning：潜在的恩崔立中心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 太难了，不会AO3排版。

费伦知乎

* * *

金穆瑞回答了问题

**怎样学习灵能？**

谢邀。人在印记城，刚出传送门。……[阅读全文]

* * *

金穆瑞关注了问题

**灵能对比奥法有什么局限性？**

* * *

崔斯特关注了问题

**如果评价崔斯特在与恩崔立的决斗中获胜？**

* * *

崔斯特赞同了回答

**恩崔立** ，达耶特佣兵团杀手

**如果评价崔斯特在与恩崔立的决斗中获胜？**

____爬！

* * *

费伦豆瓣

恩崔立 看过

★☆☆☆☆ 从入门到入土

____《杀手从入门到精通》★★★★☆ 7.8

____本书从战斗、潜行、急救等方面，详细介绍杀手从业应该掌握的技能。

隐藏回应 赞 转发（1）

…… - 崔斯特

* * *

崔斯特 加入今天你手帐了吗小组

* * *

金穆瑞 写了关于灵能与灵吸怪的读书笔记

* * *

金穆瑞 想读 

____《通用语四级词汇》 ★★★★★ 9.1

隐藏回应 赞 转发

别看了，你学不会的。 - 恩崔立

加油 - 贾拉索

* * *

金穆瑞 加入通用语学习小组

* * *

崔斯特 转发日记：

买买买！

____49种手帐评测

* * *

崔斯特 关注了成员：

恩崔立

* * *

崔斯特 转发日记：

好看！

____晒一晒纸胶带

* * *

崔斯特 说：

今日手账打卡

[图片]

隐藏回应 赞 （2) 转发

布鲁诺、凯蒂赞

gay -恩崔立


	2. [贾拉索&恩崔立] 入乡随俗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恩崔立学习卓尔语。

到魔索布莱城的第四天，恩崔立终于意识到在卓尔眼中，一个人类的地位并不会比一个地精奴隶更高。  
多亏了带夜视能力的附魔饰品，在这个深埋地底两英里不见天日的洞穴城市，他不至于跟一个瞎子一样。不同温度的物体以不同的颜色成像，冰冷的蓝色过度向炽热的紫红色，虽然很实用，但他仍未习惯这种全然不同的视觉方式，就像他也从未习惯卓尔语的发音。  
不习惯，并不代表他一无所知。这四天里，五个陌生的卓尔在他身边来来去去，他们把他从死亡的帷幕边抢救了下来并软禁在这里，因为默认了人类听不懂卓尔语，所以他们在他面前说话反而肆无忌惮。  
他像一个沉默的猎手潜伏在暗处，从漫长的句子中捕捉自己认识的那些单词，有时候他能够从前后文和神情动作中判断出大致的意思，有时候他不能。他观察，但从不开口发问。  
一个给他送食物的卓尔认为他是个哑巴。  
一个负责为他治疗的牧师骂骂咧咧着，认为救他只是浪费法术，人类奴隶并不值钱。咒骂的词汇最容易辨认，无论在哪种语言里。  
一个看守坚信他是地表某个城市派来的间谍，而另外两个看守则在轮班时讨论着他们应该找个借口杀了他，好快点结束这个无聊的差事。后面那个想法让他有些兴奋，甚至期待起来。  
所有人都用 iblith 来称呼他。iblith，这几天里他听到次数最多的单词。一个用来指代非卓尔地表生物的蔑称。  
第五天，一个熟悉的人出现在他面前。在夜视能力下，他先是看到一个纤细的人形轮廓，然后意识到对方手上拿了一盏蜡烛，于是切换回了正常视觉。突如其来的微弱烛光如同利刃刺痛他的双眼，恩崔立下意识地眯起双眼，眼前的景象逐渐清晰，佣兵头子戴着那顶标志性的紫色宽沿帽，斜插着巨大招摇的鸟羽。还在地表时候，他曾好奇过那是什么鸟，现在他知道了，戴翠玛，一种生活在幽暗地域无法飞翔的巨型鸟类。  
贾拉索正背着恩崔立把烛台放到桌上，“听说你已经恢复健康了。”他用通用语说，转过身来。这个动作引得火苗颤抖了几下，又晃晃悠悠平稳下来，整个房间沐浴在昏黄的光晕下。  
“拜你所赐。”恩崔立谨慎地选择着措辞。  
“我应该早点来看你，”贾拉索报以微笑，欣赏般绕着他转了一圈，“但我最近很忙。”  
骗子。恩崔立在心里说。这个卓尔故意等了那么久，想让他因为见到久违的光、听到熟悉的语言就感激得痛哭流涕，还以为自己很聪明。他平静地说：“我能理解。”凭借卓尔脸上的表情，贾拉索对这个反应并不怎么满意。  
“我救了你。”  
“我可没那么请求过。”  
“请原谅我，”贾拉索夸张地摘下帽子，脸上挂着笑，冲他浅鞠一躬，“为我的自作主张。下次我一定先问过你的同意。”  
说得好像还有下次似的。恩崔立面色不善，压低声音问道，“你想要什么？”他没有天真到以为一个卓尔会大发善心平白无故救他，达耶特佣兵团不做赔本生意。  
“我在你眼里就那么唯利是图吗，”贾拉索摊开双手，“或许我只是不忍心看着朋友死在我面前。”  
“我不是你朋友。”  
“合作伙伴。”  
“我们的合作关系已经结束了。”  
“结束？崔斯特还在地表世界活蹦乱跳，这可很难称得上是结束。”  
“那么我什么时候能回地表呢？”  
“这件事——”佣兵头子面露难色，拉长了音调，“可能没有你想象的那么简单。”  
“我猜也是。”  
“你需要一个熟知幽暗地域上千条隧道的资深向导，能靠岩石、矿脉、蘑菇群、地下河分辨方向的人，这样的人可不是随时有空的，并且——”  
并且不会愿意给一个人类带路，恩崔立听明白了。  
贾拉索抱歉似的安慰道，“别担心，下一次有前往地表的任务时，你就可以跟着一起去，你会回家的，迟早。而在此期间，”贾拉索张开手臂，“你就不想顺便体验一下魔索布莱城的风土人情吗？”  
恩崔立冷笑，“在仇视异族的卓尔城市当一名观光客？”  
“我可以当你的导游。”贾拉索比了一个欢迎的手势。  
“真是令人振奋，我简直找不出更有趣的旅游地了，这里的特产是什么，狗头人奴隶？还是烤哥布林？”  
“让你失望了，似乎你对卓尔有一些荒谬的刻版印象，但这里的主要特产是蘑菇、矿石、毒药，还有我们确实不吃哥布林肉。”贾拉索诚恳地道歉。  
恩崔立投去怀疑的目光。  
“大多数时候。因为哥布林肉并不好吃，你不会想知道我是怎么知道的。”贾拉索耸耸肩，“然而除此之外，你会发现你很适合这座城市，你的思考方式像个卓尔，你同样野心勃勃，急于证明自己的实力。”  
恩崔立低声警告道：“别假装你很了解我。”  
贾拉索露出一个微笑。他知道自己说对了，每个人都这样，被试探到边缘的时候急于反驳，这个时候，只需要再稍稍旁敲侧击。“你会喜欢这里的，这座城市的基石是阴谋、暗杀、背叛，混乱凌驾于秩序之上，当我这么形容时，绝不是用作贬义。谋杀是一门精妙的艺术，多待一会吧，你会有足够多的对手来磨练技艺，你会变得更强，当你再次遇到崔斯特时。”  
恩崔立猛地抬头看他。也许不应该加上最后一句，效果好得有点过头，贾拉索在心里评估着。他本以为面前的杀手冷漠而残忍，不会为任何事物所动，而现在，哪怕杀手仍然克制着自己肢体动作，显出不感兴趣的样子，但那双灰色眼眸中骤燃的火焰已经彻底背叛了他。  
贾拉索耐心等着，给足了思考时间。他知道恩崔立已经入伙了，每个人都有弱点，他只是恰好发现了控制眼前人类的方法。  
隔了很久，恩崔立才缓缓开口，“还有一个问题。”  
“如果有什么是我能为你效劳的，请告诉我。”  
“你的手下可能和我很合不来。”  
“你知道在魔索布莱城，我们信奉蛛后罗斯，一位崇尚混乱的神祗。”  
“所以？”  
“这个城市有大约七十个家族，但只有最靠前的八个家族能进入执政议会，排位的提升通常靠暗杀。正义在这里一文不值，只要事后没有幸存者站出来公开指控，大家还会私底下为这场干净利落、斩草除根的家族屠杀表达欣赏之情。”  
恩崔立仔细观察着夸夸其谈的佣兵头子，试图判断他说的是不是自己正在想的那个意思，“而如果被发现了。”  
“我只能说，蛛后不欣赏演砸了的戏剧。但我保证，对偷袭失败家族的公开惩罚，会是另一场令全城沸腾的精彩演出。所以如果你想要什么忠告的话，这算一条，在魔索布莱，无法证明之事，就从未发生。”  
“谢谢你的旅行建议。”恩崔立刻薄地讽刺道。  
“总而言之，给它一点时间，你会慢慢习惯魔索布莱城的。”

他有不少东西要学。  
恩崔立紧贴着高耸的石笋，让自己落在阴影里。一座大型雕像坐落在隧道的入口处，为了让人得以欣赏这件巧夺天工的艺术品，上面附着了魔法光芒，寂静的荧绿色探照出整个洞穴的轮廓。显然，除了屠杀其它种族，卓尔在荒凉的地底世界还发明了一些其他爱好。  
通常，雕塑在恩崔立眼中和普通的石块别无二致。但这件不一样，它发光，而且这是在地下，这就意味着习惯于黑暗视觉的卓尔在经过时会切换成普通视觉，也就发现不了躲在阴影中的他——亮如灯火的温热身躯在热视下无处可藏。  
恩崔立给自己找了一个好目标，年轻，自信，独来独往，确保他的死会给其它卓尔立一个好榜样。当他迈着轻快的脚步走过石笋的时候，恩崔立与之相对地绕行至其身后，猛地探身从背后捂住他的嘴，匕首飞快地在喉咙上轻轻一划。  
鲜血喷涌而出，那个卓尔起初剧烈地挣扎着，垂下的手本能地摸向腰间的匕首，但死亡来得更快，垂死的反抗马上变成了无力的抽搐，喉咙里发出不成型的痛苦呻吟。  
恩崔立把怀里的尸体放到地上。他没有像贾拉索建议的那样，趁没人发现尽快离开。相反，他在一旁坐了下来，静静看了很久。  
在热感视觉下，尸体逐渐熄灭，像夕阳沉沉落下地平线，收敛起橙红的残光。  
Ssussun pholor dos，他说着站起身，转身离去。远处，火焰的光芒沿着纳邦德尔时柱缓缓上升。  
入乡随俗，这一点上他做的不错。贾拉索说的没错，他会习惯的。  
无论是卓尔语，还是黑暗视觉，还是这个地底世界的生存法则。  
并没有想象中那么难。


	3. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 实践出真知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简介：为了让恩崔立敞开内心接受自己，贾拉索费尽心思。对此，恩崔立却有着全然不同的解读。

几杯酒下肚，恩崔立话也开始变多了，趁着贾拉索不在，对矮人抱怨起来：“你有没有觉得贾拉索很奇怪。”  
“具体点？”  
“他是不是不太行，总惦记着给我找女人，”恩崔立把酒杯敲在吧台上，打了个响指又要了一杯，然后压低了声音继续，“还是说他有什么特殊的爱好，喜欢在一旁偷偷摸摸看别人。”  
“有道理。”  
恩崔立继续进行着合理推理，“又或者说他那方面有什么，”他停顿了一下，让矮人用充分的想象力来填补中间的空白词，“障碍。”  
矮人已经把自己脑子喝糊了，觉得恩崔立说什么都对，装模作样跟着说：“俺也这样觉得。”  
“他也不容易，”恩崔立叹了口气，神情复杂，语调中同时带着“也许应该多关心一下他”的同情和“贾拉索也有今天”的暗爽。  
酒馆楼上的房间里，正在用魔法物品偷听的贾拉索猛地握紧拳头。  
当天晚上，恩崔立一回到房间，就被贾拉索按倒在床上。  
“觉得我不太行？要不你试试？”


	4. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 这真的不是你想的那样

事实上，这要从二手市场开始说起。  
贾拉索在集市上淘到了一个小型雕像，摆弄了半天。恩崔立看了半天，终于忍无可忍，“这只是一块石头，你到底要研究到什么时候。”  
“这上面有一个法术，我能感受到这点，”贾拉索说，“只是还没明白该怎么启动它。”话音刚落，东西从手里被抽走，恩崔立不知何时走到了他的背后，“让我看看。”  
“还给我，我差这么一点就搞明白了。”贾拉索回过身，作势去抢，恩崔立把雕像一抛。  
在这一刻，雕像沿着优美的抛物线飞向恩崔立的另一只手；贾拉索反应迅速，试图在半空截下它；恩崔立预判到了贾拉索的意图，伸手去拦他。  
下一拍心跳，他们的手碰到一块，周围天旋地转，视野一片模糊，等回过神来的时候，他们发现自己处于一个全然不同的房间中：身边冒出一张大床，一套桌椅，桌上摆着一盏烛台，提供了温暖人心的暧昧光线。  
从各个意义上，这都是一个普普通通的房间。  
除了一点，这里没有窗，当然也没有门。  
“我觉得我们可能触发了什么法术，就被传送到了这里。”贾拉索观察片刻，宣布道。  
“你有什么线索吗？”恩崔立说，上上下下打量着墙壁，像是要找出一条缝。  
贾拉索在烛台下找到了一张压着的纸条，“快看我发现了什么。”  
“一张纸能送我们出去吗。”恩崔立沮丧地说。他已经把周围的墙都敲了一遍，从声音上判断，这个房间就像是封死后埋在地心一样牢不可破。  
“没准还真能，我明白了，这是一个迷宫术，”贾拉索解释说，“这张纸就是谜题，只要解决了谜题，就会自动回到原来的位面。”  
“所以上面写了什么？”  
贾拉索展开纸张，用最正直的声音大声朗读出了上面的内容，“这是一个只有在床上这样那样才能出去的房间。”  
“这样那样是哪样？”  
贾拉索震惊地回过头看着杀手，“就是这样那样啊，这还不够明显吗？”  
恩崔立摇了摇头。  
贾拉索指指床，然后做了个并不文雅的手势。  
恩崔立明白了。  
“这不可能。”他说。  
贾拉索微笑，“而好消息是，作为一个迷宫术，它创造出来的空间并不稳定。就算解不开谜题，过一会儿我们也会回到原处。”  
“所以我们什么都不用干？”好消息来的那么突然，恩崔立怀疑地问。  
“对，既然我们不赶时间，只要耐心坐着等一会儿，就可以回去了。”贾拉索微笑，给自己抽开一把椅子，舒舒服服坐了下来。听到这种令人安心的回答，恩崔立也放松下来，索性放弃了搜寻工作，坐到了贾拉索对面。

时间慢慢过去，烛光上下跳动着，恩崔立渐渐坐立不安，“贾拉索，一会儿到底是多久，我觉得我们已经等了好几个一会儿了。”  
“耐心一点。”贾拉索这么回答道。  
在恩崔立第三次质疑之后，贾拉索也觉得有点不对劲，“确实有点久，这里可能有些问题。”  
“到底什么时候你才能承认自己对法术一窍不通呢。”  
“别这么说，奥法很复杂，这也许是一个迷宫术的改良版，比如说，”贾拉索小心翼翼地说，“不解决谜题就能够把人永久困在迷宫中。”  
“这都是你的错，贾拉索，如果你不去集市淘垃圾的话，我们就不会被困在这里了。”  
“就算如此吧，现在不是吵架的时候，我们应该思考一下怎么出去。”  
恩崔立花了点时间来消化这句话，最终叹了口气，“那你还在等什么呢。”  
受到鼓舞，贾拉索站起身，带着“既然你都这么邀请了那我多不好意思啊”的复杂情绪贴近恩崔立。  
杀手瞪了他一眼，“快点拿出你的魔法道具，总有什么能把我们传送出去的。”  
噢。贾拉索冷静了下来。  
“我的东西都在次元袋里，在一个次元中不能展开另一个次元，你忘了吗。”  
“所以？”恩崔立问，不安地。  
“所以我们应该试着去解开这个谜题。”贾拉索一本正经地回答，正直得自己都不敢相信。  
“贾拉索，这笑话真烂。”  
“如果有其它办法可以出去，我当然愿意……”  
“不，你错了，既然这是个谜题，就一定没有表面上那么简单，”恩崔立打断贾拉索，重燃希望，“你看到的只是谜面，不能按照字面意思去理解。”  
“也许这个谜题就是这么简单。”贾拉索指出。  
“你甚至没有试过。”  
有探索精神总是好的。贾拉索耸耸肩，做了个“请”的手势。  
在接下来的时间里，恩崔立尝试了重排字母、移位替换，并不出意外的一无所获。最后他把纸条揉成球往角落一扔，垂头丧气，终于接受了这个残酷的现实。  
“别灰心，现在来试试我的方法。”  
“这不可能。”  
“你甚至没有试过。”贾拉索原话奉还。  
“这不可能，”恩崔立又说了一遍，语气没有上一次那么坚定。  
在以往的相处经验中，贾拉索已经学习到了如何试探杀手的底线，于是他循循善诱，“别紧张，这没有你想象中那么可怕，你要做到就是躺下，”  
“为什么我是下面那个，”恩崔立反驳，“这不公平。”  
做人要讲道理，而贾拉索最喜欢给恩崔立讲道理了。“因为我的经验比你更丰富，不会让你受伤。”他说。  
这句话太有道理了，恩崔立一时竟然被说服了，顺从地被贾拉索带到床边。后背一挨着床，恩崔立就开始反悔，像猫一样突然炸毛，抄起枕头就往贾拉索头上砸，后者奋力反抗，两个人扭打到一起，在床上滚来滚去，直到精疲力尽才气喘吁吁着分开。  
有好一会儿他们都没有说话。过了一会儿才平复下呼吸，“准备好再来一轮了吗？”贾拉索问，盯着天花板。  
“上一次太快了。”  
“我不太喜欢你这个表达方式。”  
恩崔立瞪他，“我是说慢慢来。”  
“可我还什么都没干，是你太紧张了，”贾拉索说，“放松点。”  
听到贾拉索这么说，恩崔立更紧张了，胡乱点了点头。得到默许，贾拉索凑过来亲他，嘴唇轻碰又飞快分开，还没体会出什么感觉，心已经跳得飞快。呼吸困难起来，浑身发烫，恩崔立甚至没有察觉到衣扣什么时候已经被解开两颗。他感到微微窒息，又漫不经心地想到一个合理解释：这个房间没有门窗。  
所以必须在时间耗尽前离开这里。求生欲占得上风，说不清的情绪在心里炸开，恩崔立喘息着说，“继续。”

法术就是在这个时候戛然失效的，像来时一样，眼前一阵眩晕，他们被迅速抛回原来的空间。微风从窗口送进来，吹散了空气中的焦灼。  
还没来得及反应，外边走廊上一个脚步声由远及近。  
“你们去哪了，我——”崔斯特的声音戛然而止。在他面前，贾拉索正把恩崔立压在身下，两个人都衣衫不整，呼吸急促。  
沉默，没有人说话。  
恩崔立回过神来，抢先说道，“我能解释。”  
崔斯特没吭声，脸上带着“这还需要解释吗，难道你们突然喝了迷情媚药吗”的表情。  
不，还真的不是。“事实上，这要从迷宫术开始说起。”恩崔立认真回答道。  
门在他面前徐徐关上，崔斯特眼神中写满了“对不起打扰了请你们继续。”  
“那么，”贾拉索俯下身，耳语道，“我们继续还没办完的事。”


	5. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 水

在魔索布莱城，水是一条深沉寂静的暗河。  
贾拉索喜欢地表的水，世界倒转，水竟会从天空降下。早春细雨如织，放晴后的露水闪闪发光；风暴季时候，潮湿的空气紧紧压成危险的一团，积蓄着一场飓风的能量；冬季河水冰封，像某些人的心一样冷硬。  
水还有另一种形式。滚烫的泪滴落在手背上，贾拉索在恩崔立眼中看到难以置信的惊讶。他叹了口气，把恩崔立拉进怀里。  
“闭嘴，什么都别问。”


	6. [贾拉索&恩崔立] 贾拉索的印记城一日游

血战变得枯燥乏味的时候，印记城迎来了旅游旺季。而印记城一日游不得不去的景点，无疑就是市民大厅的公共感应中枢。  
在这里，贾拉索用一枚灾币体验了露水般的一夜情、庆典上的狂欢、软绵绵的白日梦，并得到了优质的用户体验。  
在现实中，想要体验死里逃生需要难能可贵的幸运，想要意料之外的惊喜需要静候无数乏味的时间，想要紧张刺激的偷情需要冒着被打断腿的风险。生活的大多数时间都是枯燥乏味的日常琐事，而在这里，在感应中枢，他们可以跳过那些乏味的前戏，从感觉石中直接体验最迷人的部分。  
一种速效的情感体验。廉价，但有效。贾拉索喜欢这个。  
然后他发现那块石头，粗糙，漆黑，沉稳，不反光的表面让人很容易忽略它。热门的感应石面前甚至排起了队，这块石头却无人问津，但贾拉索看到了，他对一切未知的事物充满好奇。美好的感官体验固然吸引人，但他同等地对那些未曾经历过的感受感兴趣。  
他走了过去，石头底座的铭牌上刻着，失恋之后的悔恨。  
组成悔恨需要什么，贾拉索分析着。需要分叉路口上错误的判断，希望与失望，失之交臂，枯萎的爱情。所以这是怎样的感受？  
于是他花了五枚银币，闭上眼，把手放上那块感知石。周围的环境迅速剥去，游客的闲聊声骤然消失，世界安静下来，情绪潮水般涌上。他先是感到针扎般锐利的心痛，精准而快速的一刺，伤口新鲜，边缘锐利。过去相处的时光快速回放，那些黯淡朦胧的记忆碎片带来遥远而不真切的幸福，那时的快乐多么纯粹。他开始幻想他们本可以拥有的一切，回忆戛然而止，是他亲手毁了这些，一切都结束了，都回不去了。胸口传来的疼痛挥之不去，海水没过他。  
贾拉索猛地从体验中退出来，像是溺死的人被拽上岸，大口呼吸起新鲜空气。  
这一刻的感知才是真实的，他告诉自己，感应中枢宽敞的大厅，在他身边来来往往的游客，寒冷潮湿的空气，他同时听到通用语、炼狱语、混乱党人的胡言乱语。这才是真实的，刚才的不过是一个陌生人的情感体验而已。  
贾拉索花了好一会儿才恢复平静。世界又回来了，但他没有兴致再继续游览了，感应中枢的导游体贴地建议他再体验一下温柔的爱意来缓解不适，他谢绝了这份好意。  
那天晚些时候，躺在旅店客房的大床上，后遗症开始显现，胸口钝重地痛，压着巨石般透不过气。  
贾拉索突然觉得这个体验似曾相识，他想起来了，在他意识到恩崔立彻底在他生命中消失时，他就体验过。  
那时候，他还不知道要用什么词来形容这种情绪。  
现在他找到了。

END


	7. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 赌徒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贾拉索可以是一个阴谋家，实干家，大玩家，但不是一个赌徒。

这事情本来挺简单的。

“所以我需要去赌场里扮演一个暴发户？”恩崔立反问，让贾拉索听清楚他声音中的抗拒。这些，贾拉索听得明明白白，但是他假装不知道，“不，你扮演的是来自遥远南方城市的皮革商，刚来此地寻求商业合作。”  
“为什么不是你，我以为你比我更适合这种社交活动。”  
“如果我可以，我当然愿意，但大多数人类对卓尔心怀警惕。”  
“是吗，”恩崔立哼了一声，“你可以假装自己是人类的好伙伴崔斯特。”  
贾拉索双手一摊，“我听说那位德西米尔和卓尔有些不愉快的过往，他是本地商人工会新势力，经常出入白鸽赌场。给他留个好印象，没准我们能在这儿找到些机会。”  
“就算你说的是真的吧，我对这种牌戏一窍不通，你也许会血本无归。”  
“那就更简单了，”贾拉索笑了起来，“幸运的是，在这个任务里，你只需要负责输钱。”  
“什么时候开始你改行做慈善了？”  
“只是一些必要的前期投入。”贾拉索转了个圈，手搭到恩崔立肩膀上，俯下身与他对视，“在牌桌上，一个出手阔绰又只会输钱的新人，人人都会喜欢你的。”  
“可是——”  
“别犹豫了，我们都知道到最后，你还是会答应我的。这里还有一大堆事情要做，”贾拉索伸出手指一个个数，“采购服装、教你游戏规则、提前踩点。”  
“好吧，你说了算，”恩崔立叹了口气，“我们接下来要干什么来着，采购服装？”  
“为了节省时间，”贾拉索拉着恩崔立站起来，推着他来到衣柜前，拉开柜门，“这部分我已经替你准备完了。”  
不同款式的衣物填满了衣柜，外套按照颜色挂着如同一道彩虹，恩崔立只看了一眼，就已经开始后悔，所以看到贾拉索抽出一件相对正常的深蓝色天鹅绒大衣时，他竟然有种如释重负的感觉。  
“试试这件。”  
“贾拉索，我们要去的是个赌场，不是舞会。你不觉得这有些太过了吗？”  
“和码头边混乱肮脏的酒馆可不一样，我们要去的可是一间高档赌场。而你是初来此地的行商，出入这样的社交场所，当然不能穿得随随便便就过去了。你得穿得很有钱才行，你身上这套衣服可不能帮你打入上流社会。”  
恩崔立看着贾拉索走过来给他披上衣服，叹了口气，配合地伸手。  
“如何？”  
“贾拉索，我有一个问题。”  
贾拉索早有准备，准备接受恩崔立的抱怨，“请说。”  
恩崔立看着镜中的自己，皱起眉，犹豫着问，“什么时候你有我的尺码了。”  
这个问题倒在意料之外，但贾拉索擅长即兴发挥。从记忆库中翻出最无辜的眼神，他天真地解释，“Abbil ，你真令我伤心，朋友之间相互知道尺码不是再正常不过了吗。”  
至于是不是真的再正常不过了，恩崔立不知道，他对所谓朋友之间的相处模式很陌生，所以暂且默认了贾拉索的说法。  
“你看起来棒极了。那么，”贾拉索在恩崔立肩膀上拍了一下，决定是时候揭过这个话题，“我来给你讲讲牌戏的规则，认真听好了。”  
“很难？”  
“不，简单极了。你的对手都是业余玩家，对付他们，我连牌都不用看就能赢。”贾拉索抬了抬下巴，骄傲地说。  
恩崔立皱起眉，“贾拉索，没有哪个赌场会允许你用魔法道具，还是说你想要一个人挑战十个打手？”  
“一个人？”贾拉索夸张地重复了一遍，“我以为至少你会帮我，你开始害怕这种挑战了？”  
“我不害怕。”恩崔立报以没有温度的微笑，“只是我觉得以我的身份，不应该和卓尔为伍，不是吗？”  
“好极了，你已经入戏了。至于赌场的部分，你只要知道流程就行，毕竟不需要真的去赢钱。”贾拉索耸了耸肩，“输钱，再简单不过了。”

输钱，实在是太难了。  
他们精心策划了计划的每一步，为可能遇到的话题准备台词，为每一个可能出现的特殊情况安排对策，甚至规划好了如果发生意外要往哪个门撤退，却没料到恩崔立今晚的运气好到如同被幸运女神眷顾。  
运气来了，挡也挡不住。  
半精灵荷官敲了下桌子，给围坐在桌旁的玩家每人发下两张牌。恩崔立掀开牌角扫过一眼，红龙三和金币六，没有人会在这种烂牌上下注。  
除了恩崔立，他甚至还要加注。  
恩崔立随意地捡出两枚大筹码，没想到这个动作让其他人误以为他的牌很好，纷纷弃牌。  
输钱太难了，恩崔立扮演着他印象中最愚蠢的玩家，做错每一个决定，弃了每一手好牌，又在每一副烂牌上押下重注，却他总在最后时刻奇迹般翻出刚好需要的那张牌。随着时间过去，他面前的筹码水涨船高，从一叠变成了三叠。原本友好的闲谈声渐渐平息，他们这桌原本坐着六个人，现在只剩下了四个。桌上气氛逐渐冷峻，输一把牌还能笑一笑自嘲，连输三把牌被清出局还能笑容满面的，只有傻瓜。  
至于那个计划中的目标人物德西米尔，恩崔立才刚说完自我介绍，还没来得及说上几句客套话。  
恩崔立从来没有觉得输钱那么难。

也许应当寻求一些帮助。恩崔立移开视线，在人来人往的赌场里寻找起贾拉索的身影，没花多久就在一个骰子桌边找到了那顶引人注目的紫色帽子。像是注意到了他的目光，贾拉索侧过头来，用手语问，“情况怎么样？”  
棒极了，好的有点过头。恩崔立不确定这种运气到底算好还是算坏，不动声色地把手移到周围人的视线外，犹豫着比划，“发生了点意外。”  
“我有点忙，你能搞定吗？”  
正在迟疑着如何回复，骰子桌那突然爆发出一阵喧哗，贾拉索的目光很快被吸引了回去，显然一时半会不会再回头了。恩崔立在心里叹了口气，诅咒贾拉索赶紧前往蛛后罗丝那报道，把注意力移回桌上。  
不就是输牌吗，他可以再努力一下。

贾拉索回来的时候刚好赶上结尾。他赚了点小钱，决定去看看恩崔立那边进行的怎么样。一张纸牌长桌边，只剩下荷官和最后两个玩家，德西米尔紧张兮兮地站着，看着荷官发下最后一张牌，然后突然暴跳如雷。  
虽然在贾拉索这个位置上，看不清看不清牌桌上的局势，但胜负一目了然。  
皮革生意看起来是黄了。  
德西米尔摔了杯子愤愤离去，恩崔立没有理会，他正忙着把筹码拢到自己面前，分门别类码好，叠成小山一样。贾拉索走了过去，拉开一把椅子，坐到了他边上，“这似乎和我们安排好的不一样。”  
恩崔立把最后一枚筹码叠到山尖，没有看他，“我尽力了。”然而自己送上门来的运气令人无法拒绝。  
“这就是你之前对我说的意外？”  
“我也没想到我的运气那么好。”  
贾拉索眯着眼睛看他，“多谢你搅乱了我的计划，现在我们又要重新上路寻找机会。”说着敲了敲桌子，示意荷官发牌。  
恩崔立抬了抬眉毛，“我今天的运气特别好，你确定你要继续？”  
“我不太信任运气这种东西，我也这样建议你。”贾拉索说，满不在乎。  
荷官行云流水地洗牌、切牌，然后给每人面朝下发下两张底牌。  
“说真的，”恩崔立用手压着自己的牌，但没急着看，他目不转睛地看着贾拉索，“我以为你会更生气一点。”  
回应他的是贾拉索的大笑，“生气，为什么？至少你赢钱了，并不是全然一无所获。”他也没看牌，狡猾地看向恩崔立，两人的目光撞在牌桌上空，他又笑了，“别那么紧张，既然提前收工了，为什么不玩几把牌娱乐一下。”他也不想做先看牌的那个，他喜欢观察别人，一个人看完牌后的神情和动作能出卖很多东西。  
恩崔立镇定地抬起牌角扫了一眼上面的图案，尽管他很自信自己的表情不会透露出任何消息，但在贾拉索安静又专注的注视下，仍然有种被看透的不安感。他抬起眼的时候，贾拉索也已经看完了自己的牌，推出几枚筹码。  
“娱乐？我不觉得纸牌有什么乐趣可言。”他若无其事，接着之前的话题说。  
“当然有意思了，”贾拉索侧头看向喧闹嘈杂的赌场，微笑，“不然为什么这里每天都人满为患。”  
恩崔立摇了摇头，默默跟注，“对他们而言，乐趣在于把全部筹码都扔进底池，祈祷下一局能让他们身价翻倍。危险让人上瘾，但你不一样，你不在乎赢了或者输了一袋子金币，你得把真正在乎的东西押上，才能体会到那种大起大落。”  
“或者我只是享受胜过别人，纯粹靠实力的那种？”贾拉索摊开双手，让眼神逗留过恩崔立面前垒成高塔的筹码，挑衅道，“今晚你只是刚好有点新手运气而已，我们都心知肚明。”  
去他妈的贾拉索。恩崔立想输想了一整个晚上，而现在，他有了一个新想法，赢过那个自大的卓尔。  
“有意思。”恩崔立收起了无聊的模样，坐直了身体，如果说之前他从来没觉得纸牌游戏有什么乐趣的话，那他现在找到了。“真有意思，试试看。”他说。

几个回合之后，筹码在他们之间来回交换着，一时不相上下。贾拉索紧绷着神经，又尽力装出一副游刃有余的样子，只有他自己知道，要维持这个局面比表面看起来更艰难。  
他买入的筹码并不多，短筹码的劣势使他处于被动。他只输得起一次；而对恩崔立而言，输掉一副牌没什么大不了的，反正筹码多得连自己都数不清。  
一副牌结束，荷官开始重新洗牌。贾拉索犹豫着说，“我记得你说过你对纸牌一窍不通？”  
“我没有说过我对纸牌一窍不通，我说我对这种牌戏一窍不通。我在港口长大，那里最不缺的就是供水手上岸后的酒馆和赌场。我只是对这里的牌戏规则不了解而已，现在我觉得，”恩崔立停顿了一下，勾了勾嘴角，“或许也没那么大的不同。”只要足够了解对手，就会发现每个人都有自己的习惯，玩特定的牌，在特定的时候加特定大小的额注，在特定的时候弃牌，人的本性并不会因为不同区域的纸牌规则差异而改变。  
荷官给两人发下底牌，贾拉索用拇指分开两张牌，抬起牌角，一张钱币四和一张宝剑六，并不是很好的那种牌，但他不是只玩大牌的那种人，他乐于尝试不同的风格，反而让人捉摸不透。于是他跟注，挑出一枚金色筹码轻松地抛到底池中，装作自己的牌很好的样子。  
他观察了恩崔立很久，恩崔立是那种最好的玩家，所有动作都保持着极度自律的统一，看自己牌的动作，下注时推出筹码的姿势，做决定的时长，每个动作都一模一样，绝不透露出半点内心波动。  
就像现在，贾拉索在心里数着，一、二、三，然后恩崔立会刚好抬起头，推出一叠边缘漆成红色的木质筹码加注。  
确认完筹码后，荷官在牌桌中央的公共区翻出三张牌，眼魔、交叉的两柄长剑、天平上的十枚金币。这三张牌对贾拉索没有任何帮助，但他不想简单的过牌示弱，所以继续下注，以此试探恩崔立的底牌。  
问题又抛回给了恩崔立，他安静地思考片刻，选择了跟注。于是，荷官在公共区发下第四张牌，恩崔立看着牌桌，而贾拉索则目不转睛地看着恩崔立，企图发现对方的紧张不安，他喜欢先看别人的反应，再去看牌。大多数人看到翻出自己想要的牌，都难以掩饰本能的惊喜，瞳孔、面部肌肉、呼吸，每一部分都在背叛意志。   
但恩崔立不一样，灰色的眼睛下什么情绪也没有。与贾拉索自己浮夸的演技风格相反，恩崔立的动作滴水不漏，从来不透露任何额外的信息。贾拉索忍不住走神，只有在这个场合，他可以肆无忌惮用热切的目光注视，理所当然理直气壮。有那么一瞬间，他有种冲动，觉得自己——  
“轮到你了。”像是发现了他的走神，恩崔立开口提醒道。  
轻轻咳嗽了一声，贾拉索回过神来，用余光飞快掠过刚才发下的牌，三头犬，如果下一张发下的牌是一张五，那他就能凑成一副顺子。他把面前的筹码一推，“我全下。”下一刻，他就意识到自己犯了两个错误，在不该走神的时候走神，又用仓促的决定来掩饰第一个错误。  
“贾拉索，我看过你和酒馆里的赌徒玩牌，看过你和路边的强盗玩牌，我太熟悉你拿不同牌的样子了，我觉得你现在手里什么也没有，你太喜欢虚张声势这一套了。”  
贾拉索作出一副惊讶的样子，“没想到你一直都在偷偷看我，真是受宠若惊。”被这演技所感染，荷官忍不住抬眼看向恩崔立。  
“闭嘴。”  
荷官被吓得赶紧低下头，贾拉索却笑出了声，“而我觉得你才是虚张声势的那个人，其实你什么都不知道，只是故意这么说来试探我的反应。”他没有让后悔的神色显露出来，故作轻松地把玩着一枚筹码，让它在手背上来回翻滚。现在他又变回了从容不迫的样子，让杀手怀疑起自己先前的判断。  
恩崔立摇摇头，“我跟。”  
在发最后一张牌前，荷官开始清点两人筹码。贾拉索翻开自己底牌，“你有什么，在等一副顺子？”  
恩崔立亮出了独角兽和宝剑五。贾拉索松了一口气，目前还是他领先，但他们都很接近顺子，区别在于恩崔立还差一张四，而他缺一张五。“你手上什么都没有，就敢跟我的牌？阿提密斯，你比我更像一个赌徒。”  
恩崔立不以为然，“你也一样，什么都没有，就敢全下。”  
“你想要的牌只剩下三张，我不信你运气那么好。”  
话音刚落，一张权杖四落在了牌桌中央。  
“棒极了，”贾拉索干巴巴地说。  
恩崔立的语调中带着得意，“一条免费的忠告，不要小看新手运气。”  
“你说的对，纸牌没什么好玩的。”贾拉索叹了一口气，但又高兴起来，“现在，我需要一杯酒来抚慰受伤的心灵。”

恩崔立用筹码买了两杯蜜酒，把一杯滑给贾拉索。“所以最后你是怎么知道我底牌的，你以前从来没有见过我玩牌的样子，我手里可能是任何牌。”  
贾拉索用唱歌一般的语调说，“因为我了解你，就像你了解我一样，Abbil，”他靠向已经从刚才的赌局中放松下来，正满脸困惑的同伴，手搭上了他的肩膀，“朋友之间相互了解不是很正常吗。”虽然输光了筹码，贾拉索脸上却没有任何沮丧的神色，他的确不在乎赢了或是输了多少钱，对他而言，这个游戏的乐趣在于看穿别人的底牌。他只是输在差一点运气，没什么大不了的。  
像是知道了从贾拉索这不会得到任何答案了，恩崔立没有再追问，抬起酒杯喝了一口蜜酒。  
他们靠得那么近，近到稍一倾身就能亲上去的距离。贾拉索着迷地盯着他，像是还沉浸在赌局中，要从每一个动作中找出点什么线索。  
感受到了这明目张胆的视线，恩崔立皱起了眉，放下酒杯，“怎么？”  
“阿提密斯……”他张了张口，几乎脱口而出。他想说他不希望他们的关系只是朋友，他想要拥抱，想要亲吻那浸着蜜酒的唇。  
时间仿佛慢了下来，周围的声音遥远而模糊，有那么一瞬间，他觉得自己像是最丧失理智的赌徒，勇敢到无视所有策略、赔率、心理博弈，义无反顾把所有的筹码都押上去。他注视着恩崔立，心脏怦怦直跳，血却冷了下来，更深的恐惧从黑暗中蔓延而上，无数的可能性在脑中划过，又殊途同归指向一个结局——他会被拒绝，永远失去恩崔立。  
恩崔立说的没错，不押上在乎的东西就不会惧怕输赢。现在他感受到了，战栗压过全身，他这才体会到赌桌的感觉：兢兢战战地入座，捏着自己的牌踌躇不决，手心发汗，惴惴不安。他玩过更复杂的局，操纵过更宏大的博弈，回想起来却从未像这般凶险。  
他不是盲目的赌徒。这不是他的风格。在幽暗地域势力复杂的赌桌上，他早早就学会了不要先亮底牌。他擅长的是精打细算，从长计议，更何况他刚吃过冲动的亏。  
贾拉索闭了闭眼，那一瞬间倏忽而逝。他重新捡回了镇定自若。赌场的吵闹喧哗声又回来了，他清晰听到筹码碰撞的声音，阴谋窃窃私语的声音，他不动神色地放下手，拿起自己的酒杯，就着刚才的话继续说道，“接下来去哪，你有什么打算吗？”  
“往南方？”恩崔立回答得心不在焉，显然察觉到了贾拉索的分心，却又没有指出来。有意思，贾拉索想，他的杀手还以为自己又找到了什么蛛丝马迹，可以用来对付他，但其实什么都不知道。  
“我听说北地更欢迎野心勃勃的冒险者，而且南方太热了。”  
“贾拉索，每次你假装征求我的意见，你都早有答案了。”  
“那就用硬币来公平公正地解决这个问题。”  
恩崔立赞同了这个不负责任的提议，从口袋里摸出一枚金币。“正面往北，反面向南。”贾拉索满不在乎地点了点头。  
金币被高高抛起，翻过几道明亮的弧线又被盖到桌面上，恩崔立迫不及待地移开手掌。而贾拉索没急着去看桌面，他一直注视着恩崔立，那么近的距离，近到可以看清每个表情的细节。于是他先是看到微微放大的瞳孔，然后笑意从嘴角升起。  
他确实是不用看牌就能知道答案的，这点没有夸大其词。  
带着得意的声音这才堪堪传到，“贾拉索，你输了。”  
还用你说？早就知道了，贾拉索想。


	8. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 十二月七日，风平浪静

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贾拉索不是一个好船长。

01  
贾拉索搞了一艘船，派了一队卓尔佣兵去学习先进航海技术。他们也确实不负所望，成为了优秀的水手。他们从海盗们身上学习了每一块帆的作用、风和海流中埋伏的讯号、星辰和太阳如何定位领航、五十七种绳结的打法，同时，最最重要的，把那些口耳相传的海上迷信也原封不动学了回来。  
船上必须有猫，比如说。  
负责购船合同的人没想过顺便采购一只猫，负责补给的人也没想过这个问题。船猫嘛，这是出海准备里最重要的事情，不可能有人会忘记。船长一定会亲自负责这件事的，所有人都是这样想的。  
而船长本人，船长在地下长大，他的常识中没有海上航行这一章节。  
换句话说，贾拉索对此一无所知。

02  
贾拉索知道船上必须有猫这个说法，是一位忠心耿耿的副官在汇报完工作后问起的。  
“船长，这已经是出海的第四天了，我为什么还没有看到猫，我们的猫在哪里呢？”  
“猫怎么了？”什么是我们的猫，我们为什么会有猫，贾拉索满腹疑问，但他从来不在下属面前轻易暴露自己的无知，所以采取了保守的问法。这个习惯救了他。  
“就是船猫啊，船上的吉祥物。水手间都在说这件事，这几天里还没有人看到过猫，人心惶惶。船长，你确实记得把猫带上船了吧？”  
贾拉索现在觉得这位副官看起来没有那么忠心耿耿了，他露出最灿烂的笑容，“当然了，我怎么可能忘记这个。”  
副官将信将疑，“没有船猫的船是被诅咒的，船长，现在船上的气氛有点紧张，我的建议是，您最好快点把那只猫找出来。”  
“没问题，它一定是有点怕生，躲在货舱的哪个角落里睡觉。”贾拉索轻松地说。

03  
“所以怎么着，你打算去搞一只猫来？”恩崔立听完了贾拉索的复述，心不在焉地回答。  
“等不到靠岸了，船上的人要是知道我没带猫出海，会当场把我们扔到海里当祭品，来平息安博里的不满。”  
恩崔立不吃这套，“他们只会把你扔下去，你才是船长。”  
“而你是我的客人，他们会把我们一起扔下去。”贾拉索说着掏出一个猫咪项圈，“我有一个解决方法，只需要你稍稍配合。”  
“这是什么？”恩崔立警惕地问。  
“一个小戏法，只要戴上它，你就会变成一只猫。”  
恩崔立没有任何表情变化。  
“不。”他说。  
“用不了两天，他们就会把船翻个底朝天，然后发现船上一只猫都没有。”  
“贾拉索，你可以自己戴。”  
“我是船长，随时都可能有人来找我，我不能在船上突然消失。”贾拉索反驳，“但你不一样，不会有人发现你消失一阵子的。就算你不见，他们也会默认你在我卧室的。”  
“什么叫在你卧室？”恩崔立困惑地问。  
“这个问题你得去问我的船员，我是听他们这么说的。”贾拉索无辜地回答，“但现在，快点带上项圈。”  
“你可以找一个信得过的手下来完成这项工作。”  
“他们都是卓尔，我知道这些人都在想什么，他们学了太多海盗精神，现在正在蓄谋一场哗变。一旦谁发现这船上真的没有猫，出了这门就会带着其他卓尔来推翻我的位置。”  
沉默。  
“你确实不是一个好船长，”终于，恩崔立盯着贾拉索，恶狠狠地开口。后者反而笑了，“还有呢？”  
“你欠我一次，贾拉索。”  
听到杀手的默认，贾拉索笑得更开心了。他喜欢恩崔立这一点，那个人类有着卓尔那样的思考方式，他们同样追求简单高效的问题解决方式。而现在，毫无疑问，戴上猫咪项圈就那条最快速有效的捷径。他知道这点，他知道恩崔立也知道这点。  
“暂时忍受一下吧，只需要让船员看到船上有猫就行，你不需要一直变成猫。”  
“那就快点，少废话。”他向贾拉索伸出手。  
但贾拉索没有把项圈交给恩崔立，他站起身，踱到杀手面前，倾身向前，用一个近乎拥抱的姿势给他戴上项圈。恩崔立克制着想要退缩的本能，稍稍仰起头配合贾拉索的动作。皮革绕过他的颈侧，在后面哒的一声扣上。  
砰，恩崔立变成了一只猫。  
它的毛发是卡林沙漠一般灿烂的金色，后背的毛尖蘸着若隐若现的黑，到腹部的绒毛又过渡成明亮的浅金。贾拉索看着猫咪灰色的眼珠，心想，就像是风暴来临前，港口厚重而冷峻的铅灰色云层。他勾起一个笑，弯下腰捞起喵崔立抱到怀里，指尖抚过后颈处柔软的短毛，停留在皮圈上。“这个项圈很适合你。”  
“喵喵喵！（这是个附魔项圈，你带你也适合！）”喵崔立张牙舞爪抗议着，他想说现在应该把他放下来跑出去让船员看到船上是有猫的，而不是抱着摸来摸去，但是这些贾拉索已经听不懂了，他忙着享受拥有船猫的快乐。

04  
晚些时候，贾拉索终于想起来了他们最初的目的是什么，带着喵崔立来到了甲板上。   
喵崔立懒洋洋地走了两圈。看，活生生的、货真价实的猫。  
“我好像看到了我们的船猫。”  
“我们确实是有猫的。”  
谣言不攻自破，原本萦绕在船员间的紧张的气氛烟消云散。船上是有猫的，大家放松了下来，陷入了一种令人舒适的欢快情绪中。  
能有什么坏事发生呢。

05  
喵崔立过得一点也不好。  
每个经过他的船员都试图给他顺毛，起初他奋力反抗，但很快发现这只是徒劳，索性放弃挣扎，金灿灿的皮毛被摸得油光水滑。  
终于，他抓住一个机会纵身一跃，从卓尔手中突围而出，头也没回一路跑到贾拉索的船长室。  
船长已经回到了那副无忧无虑的样子，没有什么事能难倒他。贾拉索快步走过去迎接喵崔立的归来，“你回来了，变成猫的感觉怎么样？”  
“喵呜。（快把我变回去。）”  
贾拉索当然听不懂，他蹲下身轻轻抚摸起猫，手下的触感柔软而温暖，太不可思议了。这个时候，贾拉索模模糊糊意识到一件事，拥有猫的感觉和养蜥蜴、蜘蛛、蝙蝠都不一样，这种感觉独一无二。  
喵崔立则发现了两件事。  
第一，贾拉索仿佛忘记了自己先前说过什么，丝毫没有帮他摘下项圈的意思；第二，他靠自己是无法用爪子够到项圈扣的。  
一阵惶恐席卷了他，他不得不主动仰起脖子贴向贾拉索的手，提醒贾拉索快点摘下项圈。过了好一会儿，贾拉索才恍然大悟，帮喵崔立变了回来。  
有那么一会儿，恩崔立陷在视觉忽然转换的恍惚中，他似乎还能感觉到贾拉索手指的温度停留在自己皮肤上。这是不可能的，他赶走这个荒诞的想法，朝始作俑者怒吼道，“没有第二次了，贾拉索！”  
这样的反应勉强在意料之中，贾拉索看着恩崔立怒气冲冲地整理自己凌乱的头发和衣服，安抚说，“我们不能半途放弃，想想那些卓尔发现真相后会做些什么，再坚持一下，到靠港就好。”  
恩崔立紧紧盯着贾拉索，举棋不定。  
“一上岸我就去买猫。”贾拉索保证道，“你只需要每天出现一会会，让他们看到猫的身影就行了。”  
“我不想再像这样被摸来摸去。”恩崔立抱怨。  
贾拉索大笑起来，“这太简单了，别被捉到就好了。还是说，你办不到？”

06  
恩崔立当然不可能说自己办不到，于是只能乖乖扮演喵崔立。他们都过了几天安稳日子，直到有一天，水手长找到贾拉索。  
“船长，我有一个问题，是关于我们的船猫的。”他看着船长怀里的猫说。  
喵崔立的耳朵竖起来。  
“猫又怎么了？”  
“船长，我们的猫，”水手长犹豫着说，“好像不捉老鼠啊？”  
贾拉索手上用了点力，按捺下企图一跃而起扑抓过去的喵崔立，挤出一个微笑，“老鼠？”  
“货舱里已经鼠患成灾了，没有任何缓解的趋势，我们的猫是不是不会抓老鼠？”  
贾拉索低头，对上喵崔立威胁的眼神，“我想它不会。”  
水手长出了个主意，“没有关系，饿个几天，它就会了。”

07  
恩崔立宁愿孤身前往卡临港下水道最危险的鼠人藏身所也不愿意跟贾拉索跑到舱底抓老鼠。  
走下木梯他就听到一阵啮齿动物跑过木板的沙沙声，不通风的舱底，空气凝滞而压抑。他检查起受损情况：老鼠吃了干粮，啃穿了装淡啤酒的木桶，在备用船帆上开了几个大孔，把成捆的绳索咬成一段段，如果放任不管，以它们的繁殖速度，迟早有一天会咬穿船板。  
他们花了一个上午，扑杀了两个老鼠窝，累得精疲力尽。  
“我们需要一只真正的船猫。”  
贾拉索靠在堆起来的木桶上，“你说的没错。”  
趁着正午烈日灼灼，他们偷偷摸摸地来到甲板上，其他卓尔忙着避开刺目的直晒，船艏空无一人。贾拉索把装着老鼠尸体的袋子往海里一扔，松了一口气。于是一个秘密缓缓沉入海底，日光毫无保留地宣泄下来，像是一捧洁白无瑕的珍珠碎在海面上，而更多说不清道不明的情绪在明亮的阳光里气泡般喧嚣着涌上。  
那种情绪叫什么，贾拉索对此一无所知。

08  
回到船长室，贾拉索打开船长日志，提起羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨水，在新的一页写下——  
十二月七日，风平浪静。

END 

靠岸后——  
“我能解释为什么我空手回来，”贾拉索一边用最真诚的眼神看着恩崔立，一边说，“这儿的市集里没有和你一模一样的猫，必须买一只一样的不是吗，不管是色泽、体型还是花纹，不然船员就会发现原来的猫是假的。所以恐怕你得再变成船猫一阵子——冷静一点，Abbil，下一个港口一定能买到和你一模一样的猫，我保证。”


	9. [崔斯特/恩崔立] 伏笔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贾拉索，恩崔立，还有超厉害的手账达人崔斯特。

01  
他们有各自的方式打发在酒馆的休闲时间。  
通常，贾拉索会打听一下附近有意思的传闻，寻找潜在的工作机会，然后玩几局高额注的纸牌。  
恩崔立心情好的时候会陪贾拉索玩几把牌，但更多时候他只是看，心情不好的时候他则一个人默默给剑和匕首上油。  
而崔斯特——  
崔斯特找了一个安静的角落，从背包里摸出一本笔记本放到桌上，然后又掏出了几支笔，接着是五罐不同颜色的墨水，所有工具整整齐齐排开在桌上，严肃、端庄。  
恩崔立推了推贾拉索，朝崔斯特抬了抬下巴，“他在干吗？”  
贾拉索正在看自己底牌，吓了一跳，赶紧把牌扣到桌上。他瞄了一眼崔斯特的方向，低声说，“写日记，他每天都要写。”  
“写日记？”  
“你不会不知道吧，他保持这个习惯很多年了，”贾拉索放下牌，伸长手臂，比了个夸张的数字，用夸张的语气说，“他有一百多本日记本。”  
“我怎么从来不知道。”  
“因为日记是很私人的东西，以前他都会回楼上房间避开我们，一个人悄悄地写。”贾拉索漫不经心地说，手指按上一枚金币，推到牌桌中间的筹码池。  
“那今天是怎么回事？”  
“这个啊，”贾拉索凑过身去耳语，“或许是因为他逐渐开始信任你。”  
对面有人敲了敲桌子催促他们快点，恩崔立已经忘了自己拿的是什么牌，低头看了一眼，干脆利落地盖了牌。他拿了一个晚上的烂牌。  
“你是指‘我们’。”他说。  
“你说了算。”贾拉索耸耸肩。  
恩崔立安静地看着他们继续玩牌，金币叮叮当当，在圆桌中间被拢成一堆。他沉默了一会，然后开口，“为什么要写日记。”  
“这个问题，”先手位置强势加注，贾拉索飞快跟注，缓了口气继续说，“可能因为卓尔的寿命太长，又没有那么好的记忆力足以记清漫长生命中的每一个细节，所以要用纸笔记录下来。”  
“那你也写日记吗？”恩崔立抬眼看向正专心致志玩牌的贾拉索。  
“当然不，我记忆力很好。”足以记清桌上出现过哪些花色、对手手里可能有什么、下一张牌的概率。  
“日记里都写些什么？”恩崔立好奇地问。  
“这你可得问他，毕竟那是很私人的东西。”  
“真有意思。”恩崔立喃喃自语，今天运气太差，不适合玩牌。他收起剩下的几枚金币站起身，拍了拍贾拉索肩膀，“记得把我输的都赢回来。”

02  
贾拉索说的不对。  
准确地说，崔斯特有一百三十四百日记本，竹节书脊，金属锁扣，皮革封面。他喜欢搜罗精致的日记本，每一本都独一无二，沉稳厚重的深色牛皮封面，烫金压印纤细花枝的羊皮封面。他回忆起过去时想起的不是具体年份，而是日记本的装帧和封面图纹——来到地表的那一年是黄金天平，定居冰风谷那一年是浩瀚星辰，失去凯蒂那一年是白色蔷薇。  
但那些都是很久以前的事了。  
他正沉浸在自己的思绪中，笔尖突然停顿，墨水在纸上留下犹豫的一点，敏锐的直觉告诉他背后有人正悄悄靠近。不可能是刚好路过，因为那脚步被刻意放缓放轻，目标也非常明确。在他想明白之前，自己已经“啪”地合上日记本，转过头去，手本能地扶上武器。  
计划破产，恩崔立立刻停下脚步，“是我。”  
“为什么你要偷偷摸摸的？”  
“我没有，”恩崔立装作随意地坐到崔斯特边上，“我只是刚好走过来，别总是大惊小怪的。”  
崔斯特沉默了一会，然后说，“不要这样靠近我背后。”  
恩崔立假装没听到，反正不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。他指了指，“你日记里都写些什么？”  
“写每天的经历和思考。”崔斯特一本正经地回答，“你也可以试试写日记，反思自己的行为。”  
恩崔立及时打断了崔斯特，追问道，“具体点呢？”  
“这个不能告诉你，”崔斯特犹犹豫豫地说，“你应该学着尊重别人的隐私。”  
恩崔立哼了一声，“反正我也不感兴趣。”

03  
恩崔立对崔斯特的日记太感兴趣了。  
直觉告诉他，这里面一定有什么不可告人的东西，崔斯特才会如此过度反应。而他的直觉一向很准。  
在接下来的几天里，他格外留心崔斯特的行踪。  
据恩崔立观察，崔斯特每天晚餐后都会找个安静的角落写日记，他会把白天捡到的树叶夹进日志，有时还会配上插图，十分用心。  
好奇心愈发强烈，看来必须想个办法偷到这本日记本了。  
崔斯特并不是一个简单的目标，一旦发现日记本不见，一定会马上怀疑到自己，恩崔立想。而他每天会写日记本的时间是固定的，最好的方法是偷走日记本，然后在第二天傍晚前放回去，这也给了自己充足的时间来阅读日记。  
恩崔立飞快找人定做了和封面一模一样的假日记本，为了让观感更逼真，他又特地做了做旧处理，并在树上摘了几片树叶插进日志，来保证手感厚度也万无一失。  
完美无缺的方案。  
唯一的问题是贾拉索发现了这件事。万不得已，他把贾拉索也拉入了此次行动中。  
贾拉索会帮上忙的，他这样安慰自己。

04  
有的时候，崔斯特会找一个不被打扰的私人时间，拿出一本日记，然后纵容自己沉浸入一段几十年前的过去。他自己的记忆早已面目模糊，但在清晰如昨的整齐字迹中，他总能打捞起一些早已忘记的细节。  
守卫秘银厅那一年是沉重的深黑皮革封面，书口却染印成斑斓的大理石纹；无冬城焚毁那一年是朱红牛皮，压印着无色的凹纹边框……  
遇见恩崔立那一年是纯净的灰色。装帧简单朴素，没有烫金压花，没有金属包边，没有任何华而不实的装饰。  
有一次，他把几乎所有日记本都拿出来，试图理清一条关于恩崔立的线索。回忆随着自己的字迹跳跃在各个年代，冰风谷，卡林港，无冬城。  
回想起来，恩崔立像是一道起初不以为然却惊心动魄的伏笔。他的身影不连续地出现在各个角落，跨越漫长时光，他是敌人也是同伴，是配角也是主角，是抑扬的音节，是错落的韵脚，是整本日记的主题，也是晕晕欲睡的午后短暂一闪而过又被淹没的记忆碎片。  
但那些都是很久以前的事了。  
崔斯特把注意力从笔尖上移开，抬头看了一眼恩崔立的背影，在意识到自己在做什么的时候，又慌忙移开视线。  
他重新蘸了蘸墨水，新起一行。那些庞杂纷乱的情绪，那些说不出口的话，他全都付诸笔下。

05  
贾拉索确实帮上忙了。  
事情比想象中还要简单，崔斯特刚写完日记，把日记本放进包中。恩崔立丝毫不刻意地走到崔斯特边上坐下，反手给贾拉索打了个信号。  
然后在不远处的贾拉索就端起托盘朝他们桌子那走过去，托盘上稳稳当当摆了三杯麦芽酒，他抬高手，左躲右闪，轻松地闪避让开几个已经步履蹒跚的酒鬼。刚好走到崔斯特边上时，贾拉索丝毫不刻意地摔了一下，酒水齐齐往崔斯特身上倒去。  
“当心！”恩崔立看准机会，一把抢过崔斯特的背包，把日记本抽出来往自己的次元袋里一滑，然后迅速把假的日记本往包里一扔。  
大功告成，他朝贾拉索做了个手势，一切顺利。  
崔斯特慌忙躲开当头浇下的酒，懊恼地喊道：“贾拉索！”  
这一套动作贾拉索和恩崔立两人曾用过无数次，一个人负责吸引视线，引开注意力，另一个人执行行动，经典、传统，但是好用。贾拉索弯了弯嘴角，丝毫没有抱歉的意思，丢下一句“我重新去买”，飞快离开了现场。  
喧闹的酒馆中，没有人注意到这个小插曲。崔斯特突然想起来什么，猛地扭头盯向恩崔立，杀手赶紧把背包往崔斯特怀里一塞，“没有被淋湿，”他毫不刻意地说，装作自己是担心崔斯特宝贵的日记被酒洒到的样子。  
崔斯特瞄了一眼背包，日记本还在。他点点头，“谢谢。”

06  
目标已经到手，恩崔立找了个借口离开，匆匆上楼。  
路过吧台的时候贾拉索向他打了个招呼，他压低声音，指了指崔斯特，“牵制住他。”贾拉索回了个“没问题”的手势，笑着说：“记得给我讲讲有什么有意思的东西。”  
真是令人放心。恩崔立点点头，朝楼梯走去，贾拉索则拿起两杯麦芽酒去找崔斯特聊天。  
崔斯特隐隐觉得哪里有些不对，但是又说不上来，他伸手接住贾拉索滑过来的酒杯，收回望向楼梯口的目光，“他今天怎么这么早就回房间？”  
“谁知道呢，不用理他，我们来讲点开心的事。”  
“他心情不好吗？”  
“我不是这个意思，”贾拉索挥了一下手臂，“也许他只是、只是需要一点私人时间。”  
崔斯特抬起酒杯的手顿在了半空，迟疑了一下，他放下杯子，犹豫着说，“我觉得我应该去看一下他。”  
“不，别！”贾拉索脱口而出，怀疑的目光立刻紧锁在他身上。  
毫无疑问，崔斯特现在已经有所怀疑了，贾拉索握紧了杯柄，成败在此一举，但他脑中一片空白。  
随便说点什么。  
贾拉索深呼吸，调用起自己最真诚的语气，“也许他是回自己房间自慰，还是不要打扰他比较好。”他补充上一个“你明白我在说什么”的暧昧微笑。  
崔斯特楞了一下。  
于是他什么都明白了。不需要检查自己的背包，他也清清楚楚意识到刚才发生了什么事。  
“你们！”崔斯特气到说不出话，掉头就往楼梯奔去。  
至少我努力过了，贾拉索在心里这样安慰自己。他看着崔斯特的身影消失在转角处，抬起酒杯自顾自喝了一大口麦酒，决定等一会再去看热闹。  
等他们不那么冲动的时候。

07  
恩崔立懒洋洋地陷在椅子里，一条手臂曲着，撑在扶手上托着下巴，另一只手拿着日记本，拇指按着书页上。他才刚看了第一页，就觉得昏昏欲睡。写日记能不能反思人生他不知道，但是催眠的效果确实是很好。正要陷入甜美梦想，崔斯特的声音从门口传来——  
“把日记还给我！”  
杀手慌忙站起身，决定先发制人，“谁允许你进来了，我记得几天前有人还在试图教导我尊重别人的隐私。”  
“把日记还给我！”崔斯特又重复了一遍。  
没意思。恩崔立抬起手，本想把日记直接抛给崔斯特，但是看到崔斯特紧张的样子，觉得自己又不那么困了。他扬了扬手里的日记本，挑衅道，“来拿啊。”  
日记本身太无聊了，但是逗崔斯特还是挺有趣的。  
崔斯特尝试性地靠近了几步，发现恩崔立等得很有耐心，甚至没有换姿势，但他知道杀手全身的肌肉都绷紧了正蓄势待发。  
看来是玩真的。  
崔斯特骤然发力，以惊人的速度飞掠过去，恩崔立侧过身形，轻松避让开。但这只是个假动作，崔斯特勾着恩崔立的脚腕一转，在极近的距离下，杀手还没来不及做出反应，就被绊倒在地。  
机不可失，崔斯特立刻压制上去，两个人在地板上扭打起来。  
恩崔立伸直手臂，试图把日记本拉开到一个安全的距离，崔斯特踩着地板借力，试图一举扑过去，翘起的木板发出吱呀的一声。情急之下，恩崔立用力一甩，把日记本远远抛出去。  
“你们打完了吗？”  
门恰好打开，日记本啪的一声落在贾拉索面前。  
“看来我来的正是时候，”贾拉索挑了挑眉毛，弯腰捡起日记本。  
“快给我！”  
“不要给他！”  
贾拉索的视线在两人之间来回游移，最终收回到日记本上，露出一个漫不经心的笑，“让我看看你到底写了什么。”他随手就翻到中间的一页。  
“住手！”崔斯特试图站起身，却被恩崔立一把搂住，两人又重重摔回了地上。  
杀手无声示意贾拉索快点看，但卓尔反而合上了日记本，低低笑了一声，垂眼对上崔斯特的目光，“让我试试我猜的对不对。”  
“你写的是……”他狡黠的目光移到恩崔立身上。  
“闭嘴！”  
于是贾拉索什么都明白了。  
“然后呢，继续说啊。”恩崔立催促共犯贾拉索继续说下去。  
崔斯特找回来力气，一把推开恩崔立，从贾拉索手里夺过日记本。两个卓尔的目光在空中撞上，短暂的盗取日记本同盟已经瓦解，新的同盟诞生。他比了一个“噤声”的手势，头也没回走出了房门。  
“贾拉索，你们在说什么？”恩崔立毫无头绪。  
贾拉索跟着崔斯特走了出去，听到恩崔立的问题，他停了一下，手还按在门把上。他思考了一下，发现这个答案会很长，于是只是说，“密谋”。然后好心地关上了门，留恩崔立一个人坐在地上一头雾水。

END


	10. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 六尺日光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 既然恩崔立已经入伙了，贾拉索总是确保对自己的副手知根知底。

这事情本该很简单，但他已经在这件破事上花了五天。  
在卡林港的这五天，贾拉索游走在遍布沙尘的拥挤市集和喧闹的酒馆中，把大把时间和金币都花在挖掘恩崔立的背景上——既然他想在地表有所发展，就必须保证对这个人类知根知底。他混迹在最谨慎的情报贩子和最三流的包打听中，就着劣质的酒精听了一堆令他发笑的流言蜚语。  
这五天里，他没弄明白卡林港的派系势力、权力结构、暗网运作，却先探明白了各个区最好的酒馆在哪。北面的贸易区被清澈的金沙酒统治，广场区的宠儿是乳白色的茴香酒，狭长而崎岖的港口区紧贴海岸线蔓延，空中是盐味的海风、水产品和粗糙朗姆酒混合的味道，工匠区有最好的私酿酒。  
这些日子里，他听了大概十来个逻辑可疑的传奇故事，两倍数用来吓唬刚入盗贼公会新人的篝火故事，还有三个令人心碎的爱情故事，他在这里替恩崔立找到了素未谋面的一生挚爱。关于恩崔立出身的小道消息则更多，每个人都宣布自己的版本才是最真实的，好像他们真的看着恩崔立长大一样。他在卡林港阴暗小巷的传言中，找到了关于恩崔立最旖旎的春梦和最离谱的英雄事迹。  
在这些捕风捉影、真假难辨的传闻中，贾拉索艰难地拼凑着面目全非的真相，如同一个拼布游戏。他本以为恩崔立是在阴影下的人物，是一个绝口不谈的禁题，是一个找不到过往痕迹的谜团。令他意外的是，恩崔立在这座城市无处不在，杀手没有试图用暴力禁止关于他的言论，反而提供素材推波助澜。谎言杂草丛生，关于他的流言千奇百怪，蔓生遍这座城市的每一个角落，像是炽烈、锐利的日光那般无处可避、锋芒毕露。  
恩崔立没有试图把自己藏起来，而是把自己呈在亮处，日光下一块平整而明亮的阴影。

第六天，贾拉索决定换一换风景，去城西碰碰运气。他约了一个自称熟悉卡林港每一粒沙子的情报贩子。通常他不轻信这种人，他们满口谎言，开一个雇主满意的价格，捏造出雇主想听的内容。  
但闲着也是闲着。  
贾拉索在巴扎熙熙攘攘的人群中轻松穿梭，半兽人、提夫林、费尔伯格，费伦最大的港口城市，没有人会对罕见的种族和肤色大惊小怪。正午过后的金红日光依旧灼热，货摊堆满了晒得发烫的香料、皮革、充满异域风情的珠串，金色的小型雕像闪闪发光。  
他听到几个北方打扮的半兽人在说剑海上的一场风暴如何吞没满载丝绸的船队，两个女人在讨论另一个女人如何用法术诱惑帕夏。喧闹的集市中拥挤了无数声音，仓库的卸货区如何发生一场谋杀，精明的商人如何背叛公会，上流家族如何秘密破产。一群不怀好意的酒徒藏身于小巷拐角处，用凶狠的眼神打量每一个路人，他们不需要开口，贾拉索也能听到他们自作聪明的抢劫大计。  
他从一片顶棚盖布投下的阴影中走出，为突如其来的亮光闭了一下眼，然后深深吸入午后酷热难耐的空气和日光，热度在肺里灼烧。那些在卡林港上空炙热温度和漫天沙尘中氤氲出的谣言和真相，他听过它们每一个。  
为了避开日光，贾拉索加快脚步，拐进一条小巷。这样的捷径和小道四通八达，遍布整座城市，有些是情报商人那顺便听到的，有些是墙面上褪色的盗贼记号告诉他的。不管怎么样，他已经开始学会开始辨认它们。  
他会逐渐了解这座城市，直到对它了如指掌。  
恩崔立一样。

再绕过几个弯，很快，贾拉索到达金色阴影酒馆。客人并不多，但零零散散坐满了整个酒馆，他在大厅找了个好位置，能够看清门口，遇到突发状况时可进可退的好位置。然后点了杯夏季特饮。  
酒馆的另一侧，半身人吟游诗人正抱着一把六弦琴弹唱当地特色的歌谣，出于对陌生旋律的好奇，贾拉索认真地听了几节。歌词平平无奇，关于爱情的陈词滥调。  
他百无聊赖地靠回椅背上，目光第三次扫过酒馆门口。他想了一些理由，也许那个人遇到了一些麻烦，也许只是忘记了。贾拉索不喜欢等人，无论是哪种理由，他已经想好了让那个人付出代价。  
他偷听旁边一桌讲了一个琐碎漫长的关于债务的纷争，又等了两首曲子的时间。现在他真的开始感到无聊了。  
这个时候，眼角的余光捕捉到一个熟悉的身影走进酒馆。  
恩崔立。  
一个不速之客。贾拉索心想，那个线人不会来了。  
他并没有太多惊讶。每个遇到的情报贩子都信誓旦旦向他保证这次谈话绝对不会传出去，但他知道恩崔立迟早会发现这些事，只是时间问题。  
佣兵头子摆出一个偶遇朋友的热情微笑，“阿提密斯，真没想到能在这里遇见你。”  
恩崔立走到他那桌，拉开椅子，在对面坐下，表情冷淡。“真是意外。”他说。  
杀手的袖口处有一道血迹，毫不掩饰，注意到贾拉索短暂停留的目光，恩崔立解释说，“杀了一只老鼠。”  
“噢。”  
沉默。  
有一阵子，贾拉索以为恩崔立不会开口了，然后他听到恩崔立说，“我听说你在打探我的消息。”  
贾拉索笑了，“我可扎扎实实听了一大堆传奇故事。”他喝了口酒，小心地观察着恩崔立，他以为杀手会更生气，但恩崔立现在看起来很冷静。  
事实上，恩崔立很大方地比了个请的手势，“说来听听。”  
该从哪里开始，贾拉索皱眉思考。他花光一袋子金币，喝了半打劣酒，听了一麻袋故事。  
恩崔立是一个帕夏的私生子。  
恩崔立来自一个北方城市，离家出走来到卡林港。  
恩崔立曾经爱过一个女人，然后被狠狠伤害过。  
但他不想说恩崔立预料之中的这些，于是他随口试探了一下，“他们说从来没见过你光临妓院，也从未有过情妇，他们说你其实喜欢男人。”  
“或许只是我掩藏得够好没有被发现。”  
“这么说你养了小情人？”  
恩崔立瞪了他一眼，“没有。这算什么，什么时候你开始对我的私生活感兴趣了？”  
“别着急，这还只是其中的一个版本。”贾拉索笑着说，他开始回想其他有意思的版本，虽然知道是谣言，他还是听了不少，只是为了好玩。  
恩崔立摇摇头，嘲弄道，“你应该直接来问我，我还能给你个折扣价。”  
“认真的？我可有很多问题想问，让我想想。”然后他说了，“我想知道你的出生地，你的童年经历，你在哪里学的剑术，我想知道你如何进入公会，如何成为杀手，如何成功如何失败，我想知道你所有不为人知的过去。  
“我想知道阿提密斯恩崔立是如何成为阿提密斯恩崔立的。”   
这一次恩崔立安静了很久，下巴线条紧绷着，最后只是说，“你问的太多了。”  
“那不如我们从头讲起吧。”贾拉索说，兴致盎然，搭起双手，一幅等待听故事的样子。  
“为什么你那么想知道我的过去，我们现在是合作关系，这还不够吗？”  
不够。贾拉索想。  
贾拉索一直认为要真正了解一个人应该从了解他的过去开始，怎样的经历塑成了他现在的行为模式，他在乎什么不在乎什么，他会奋不顾身吗还是轻易放弃，他如何做决定，他每道伤痕的来历，时间如何把他打磨成现在的模样。贾拉索想知道最初的原点。  
“你在想什么呢，我毫不怀疑你的忠诚，”贾拉索轻快地说，“我只是想更了解你，但我发现很难挖掘出你的过去，为什么，那是什么不可告人的秘密吗？”  
恩崔立没说话。  
“这样，”贾拉索摊开双手，“我们可以交换，我拿一个秘密换你一个秘密，公平交易。”他喜欢秘密。秘密是硬通货。   
“小心点，你在玩一个危险的游戏。”  
“人类不都是这样交朋友的吗，你们交换故事，交换秘密来牵制彼此。我学习过地表的文化，不得不说，这是非常简洁高效的做法。”贾拉索赞美道。  
“哪本卓尔写的地表生活指南告诉你这些东西的？”  
“不是吗？”  
“通常人类吐露自己的秘密只是因为他喝了太多酒，或者想找个人倾诉，或者太蠢。”  
贾拉索抬了抬眉毛。  
“但不包括我。”恩崔立补充。  
“那告诉我，恩崔立是怎么交朋友的。”贾拉索凑近了身体。  
“这个问题免费，恩崔立没有朋友。”  
贾拉索向后靠回椅背，他的目光扫过酒馆，遥远的窃窃私语与嘈杂的吵闹声汇合在酒精的上空，一个醉鬼跟着节拍，把吟游诗人的歌词改成污言秽语，声音洪亮。他的目光落 回恩崔立身上，声音平静，“你不想知道我的过去吗，你不想知道贾拉索是如何成为贾拉索吗？”  
“不想。”  
“为什么？”  
这个问题花了更久时间。“或许只是我没有你那样过于旺盛的好奇心，”恩崔立说。  
“你就不能满足一下我的好奇心吗。”贾拉索并没有失望，他早就知道杀手是什么都不会说的，他认识这种人，这种人把所有回忆拌着酒精咽下。他只是太好奇了，他本以为自己已经对恩崔立了如指掌，但随着探寻越多，他就越觉得恩崔立是他读过最复杂的一本书，捕风捉影的各色传闻如同不可靠的叙事者，他不得不在崎岖生涩的词句里拼凑真相。  
恩崔立不需要隐藏过去，他也无法隐藏，这座城市里满是他的故事。在形形色色相互矛盾的包打听口中，他是邪恶的化身，是地下网络的领主，是阴影中的杀手，是北方城市的卧底，是帕夏的私生子，是最深情的情人，也是最无情的负心汉。  
而恩崔立只是任凭谎言滋生，把自己的过去埋入卡林港的黄金沙漠，埋入数不清的流言蜚语中。  
他把真相埋葬六尺日光之下。  
“没什么好说的，那不是一个好故事。”  
“随便说点什么，不要让我觉得我对你一无所知。”  
“你不是打听了很多故事吗，”恩崔立说，“挑一个你最喜欢的吧，我都认。”  
“那我要挑那个你是童妓的版本。”  
“好极了，”恩崔立点点头，站起身，“事情解决，满意了吗。”  
贾拉索抬起头，“当然，非常满意。”  
恩崔立没有再理会他，转身离开。  
贾拉索收起了恶作剧的笑，抬高音量，即便他知道恩崔立一定听得清，“但是如果有一天你想说了，或者不小心喝了太多酒，想找人倾诉的时候，可以随时来找我。”  
恩崔立的脚步顿住了，缓缓侧过身形，“所以怎么着，你的那本地表生活指南上是怎么写的，然后我应该感动痛哭流涕吗？”  
他们的目光在充斥着各种声音的空中对视上，贾拉索努力分辨那双冰冷金属色泽眼中的情绪，警惕、傲慢、自嘲、被伤害、欲言又止。

他想听这个故事。  
这是一个怎样的故事？死亡的故事，悲惨的故事，悔恨的故事，错失的故事，牺牲的故事，私奔的故事，求而不得的故事，生离死别的故事，久别重逢的故事，孤注一掷一无所有的故事。  
这个故事里有痛改前非的悔恨吗，有伤心欲绝的痛苦吗，有恨之入骨的背叛吗？  
几乎是直觉的，贾拉索觉得这是一个好故事。如果当事人本人不愿意讲，他可以自己去挖掘，或许他应该找金穆瑞讨论一下这个问题，一个灵能小戏法，一道法术、一件精巧的魔法道具。  
又或者，一杯酒，一次推心置腹的谈话，一个拥抱。  
没有等到回答，恩崔立转过身，步伐平稳，往门口走去。酒馆外正对热气腾腾、喧闹的街道，他闯入那片光。

END


	11. [金穆瑞x恩崔立] 仲冬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和平时期，金穆瑞用灵能都干些什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《秋季限定小甜饼》的后续。

01  
巴沙多尼公会的例会上，他们讨论了一番邻近城市的盗贼公会格局。然后夏洛塔打了个哈欠，“仲冬节快到了。”  
“什么节日？”贾拉索问。  
“庆祝冬季的一个节日。”  
“什么是仲冬节？”莱基扭头悄悄问金穆瑞，用卓尔语。  
“等等，我们还在讨论公会的问题吗？”恩崔立问。  
“所以？”听到节日，贾拉索轻易被吸引走了注意力。恩崔立狠狠握紧拳头。  
“按照公会以往的惯例，我们会装扮公会建筑，然后准备大餐。”夏洛塔解释。  
贾拉索眼睛一亮，“我喜欢这个主意。”  
“我希望你没有在暗示什么，”恩崔立冷冷说。  
“我不过iblith的节日。”莱基厌恶地说，这次用通用语，好让所有人都听明白。  
夏洛塔漫不经心地玩着头发，没有看面前的卓尔，“但卡林港的所有人都在过仲冬节。”  
“我不这么想……”金穆瑞有一种不祥的预感。  
“如果今年我们不这么做，人们会起疑的，”夏洛塔说，“流言在城里传得很快，最后他们会发现盗贼公会已经被一群黑暗精灵占领了。至少得在外墙上做点像样的装饰。”  
贾拉索一边认真听着，一边跟着点头，“确实如此。”  
答案已经呼之欲出了。恩崔立看起来一幅无所谓的样子，向后靠在椅子里，脚搭到桌子上。  
金穆瑞在内心叹了口气，配合地问，“所以？”  
“所以我们要过仲冬节！”贾拉索扭头，“金穆瑞，这个任务就交给你了。”

当天晚上，金穆瑞罗列了一张购物清单，上面写满了需要采购的物资。唯一的问题是，贾拉索给的经费有限，他必须省着点花。  
他又看了一遍，在心中盘算可以因为资金紧张舍弃的东西。酒水的消费等级可以再下调，只要他们喝得够醉，就分不清金沙酒和劣质烈酒的区别。

02  
第二天，他正准备前往市集，跨出门的时候，发现恩崔立正靠在墙边，阖着眼睛，百无聊赖的样子，不知等了多久。  
“什么花了你那么久时间。”  
“你在这干什么？”  
“贾拉索让我和你一起去。”恩崔立直起身，跟上金穆瑞的脚步。  
金穆瑞冷哼一声，“我不需要你，我一个人就可以完成。”  
恩崔立看了他一眼，“你没有过过仲冬节，你不知道仲冬节是怎么样的。”  
金穆瑞没有反驳这一点。显然，作为达耶特佣兵团里唯一一个人类，恩崔立在这一点上很有发言权。  
恩崔立看到金穆瑞默认了他的陪同，趁其不备，一把夺过金穆瑞手里的购物清单，目光飞快由上往下一扫，“看来你已经计划好了。”  
“我说过没有你我也能完成，”金穆瑞把纸抽回来，不耐烦。  
“但是你不熟悉卡林港，”杀手说。  
于是一整天，恩崔立轻车熟路地带着金穆瑞游荡在卡林港的市集，他们横穿喧闹的巴扎，沿着码头区崎岖的海岸线漫步，从酒馆的后门闯进另一条街。  
太阳渐渐落下，等他们采购完清单上的东西，回到公会建筑路口，四下已是夜色。他们在冬青花环上花了太多的预算，金穆瑞只好削减了在酒水上的开销，但给贾拉索准备了一瓶葡萄酒。所有人都会满意。  
说到所有人。金穆瑞检查完物资，抬眼看了一眼不耐烦的恩崔立，“还需要买什么吗？”  
“不，”恩崔立摇摇头，“但装饰品还需要有人挂起来。事先申明，我是不会爬上屋顶帮你挂花环的。”  
金穆瑞冷笑。毫无预兆地，一个个冬青花环在灵能操控下升起，挂上各个钉子，青色的藤条生长般攀上阳台栏杆，长长的红色绸缎在夜风中高高扬起，浸泡在一席月色中，游鱼般敏捷地附上去。  
做完这一切，他嘲弄地瞥过去一眼，恩崔立点点头，评价道，“很有节日气氛。”  
然后他们走进工会建筑，夜里的公会大厅安静而黑暗。套间在顶楼，他们无言地走过漫长的弧形阶梯。清澈的月光从细长的窄窗中探进来，在台阶上投下一道道栅形光亮，金穆瑞走过去，流光明明灭灭，在他骨白色的长发上倾泻而过。  
他身后跟了一队列寂静的庆典装饰，浩浩荡荡。随着金穆瑞的脚步，冬青装点上枝形吊灯，青红交织的缎带在空中铺呈开来，交错着缠绕上纤细的扶手。恩崔立在后面不远处跟着，默不作声看着这一切，只有他们两人的脚步声不断回荡。  
金穆瑞在自己套间门口停下脚步，恩崔立也停了下来。现在只剩下了心跳声。然后金穆瑞拧开房门，恩崔立绕开他，走进隔壁自己的套间。  
没有人说晚安。

03  
结果仲冬节晚餐比他们想象中更为成功。  
美食佳肴填满了临时拼凑起来的长桌，然后被尽情挥霍，酒桶的龙头没有停过，几轮之后，酒量不济的几个卓尔就醉倒在桌子底下。金穆瑞喝得很少，冷静地扫视过热闹的主厅，莱基和其他人坐在地上，正玩一种风靡幽暗地域的牌戏，手里的纸牌捏得七扭八歪，另一只手正在一枚一枚点筹码，一幅算不清的样子；伯殷勇在角落里聊天，几个人笑成一团；夏洛塔穿着一件他从未见过的礼服，坐到了贾拉索腿上。金穆瑞移开视线，下意识地开始寻找恩崔立，然后在桌子另一端发现孤零零的杀手。  
恩崔立左右看看，以为自己没有被注意到，飞快地伸手拿了一块金穆瑞特地采购的小甜饼。  
金穆瑞发现自己莫名竟然有些开心，心底浮现出一种奇怪陌生的满足感。  
所有人都会满意。  
他坐过去，用通用语问，“还没醉？”  
恩崔立把不动声色地把小甜饼罐头往自己方向挪了一点。  
酒水灌满一只酒杯，然后在空中飘过来，稳稳当当停在金穆瑞面前。他抬手接过来，“没人和你抢。”  
恩崔立放下心来，沉默了一会，说，“我发现你没原来那么令人厌恶了。”  
金穆瑞侧头看过去，人类的脸被酒精染出淡淡的红晕，视线漫不经心地望向远方，看起来并不那么清醒。  
看起来毫无防备。  
一阵悸动的情绪泡沫般哗啦啦涌起。金穆瑞压抑下那股毫无由来、想要亲下去的冲动，低头抿了一口酒。  
“那你想错了。”他平静地说。  
恩崔立眯起眼，像是思考了一会这句话的意思，然后勾起一个笑，“我也这么想。”

04  
他们都低估了月光酒的后劲。  
金穆瑞睁开眼睛，有好一会儿想不起来自己在哪。灰白的晨光照进来，所以是在地表。  
他撑着手臂从躺椅上坐起来，头痛欲裂，昨夜的场景飞快在脑中闪过。他听到细碎的说话声，循声望过去，看到贾拉索和恩崔立在不远处的阳台上聊天。他想了一下，最后还是走过去。  
听到脚步声从背后传来，两人默契地停下了窃窃私语。  
“你们在讲什么？”他知道自己不该问的，但没能控制住。  
贾拉索回过身，手臂向后靠在栏杆上，懒洋洋扯起一个笑，“清醒了？”  
金穆瑞晃晃脑袋，“还没。”  
恩崔立没有回头，视线望着不断延伸向朝阳的笔直街道。  
“你买的是什么酒？”  
“一种高性价比的月光酒，没有下一次了。”然后金穆瑞想起了一个更为严峻的问题，他飞快在心里算了一遍账，觉得形势隐约有些不妙。“还有一件事，之前说的预算，略微有点超支。”  
贾拉索挑起眉毛。  
“我可以解释，”金穆瑞冷静地说。“我们在装饰物上花了太多钱，但这些都可以多次利用。”  
“……”  
“这意味着明年我们就不用花那么多钱了。”金穆瑞解释说。  
“仔细一想，还是很划算的。”恩崔立突然开口。  
贾拉索诧异的眼神看过去，似乎是在惊讶杀手竟然会替金穆瑞说话。  
“既然你们都这么认为，”贾拉索耸耸肩，然后走了出去，剩下金穆瑞和恩崔立两人。  
总之贾拉索这边就应付过去了。  
他们在沉默中站了一会。金穆瑞靠在门框上，感到不可思议，他竟然在和一个人类看日出，但更奇怪的是，他竟然不想离开。也许是因为此刻他也太累，丝毫不想动弹，又或许只是不想打破此刻的宁静。他怀疑了一下恩崔立也许已经忘了自己背后还有一个人，但飞快反驳了这个念头。恩崔立从来不会犯这种错。  
“我要回房间休息，”恩崔立最终说。  
迈进室内的时候他们擦肩而过，恩崔立稍稍侧过身体，他们靠得太近，金穆瑞可以清楚看到人类疲惫的眼神。他移开目光，看着远方地平线的日出，辉煌沉重的晨光灼烧他的双眼。那道金野蛮地刺过来，光的质感中有沙的粗粝，有一瞬间，他几乎分不清咄咄逼人的是这日光还是金色的城市本身。  
他收回视线，视野因为过载的光亮而镀上一层恍惚的不真实感。  
他脑中仍回响着刚才说过的话。   
明年。  
他喃喃自语，在嘴里品尝到这个词的荒谬，但随之而来的是内心深处隐隐升起的期待。他后退几步，躲回阴影中，恩崔立走在台阶上，听到声音，以为他也跟了上来，于是停下脚步，手臂按在扶手上，远远俯视过来，脸上挂着笑：“不，你还不能休息，你的任务还没结束，”他指了指中间的长桌，“你要收拾这堆东西。事先申明，我是不会帮你刷盘子的。”  
金穆瑞四下张望，其他人还沉睡着，躺得乱七八糟，手脚搭在一起。吃剩的炖菜泡在冷汤里，地上有打破的盘子，日光停在玻璃碎片的棱角，金光灿灿，匕首一般，纸牌和硬币散了一地，地毯吸饱了葡萄酒和汤汁，变得黏糊糊。  
他看到一地狼藉。  
日光的痕迹、油腻的痕迹、酒渍的痕迹、吵闹的痕迹、殴打的痕迹、性爱的痕迹、纵欲的痕迹。  
然后他抬头看向恩崔立。人类弯了弯嘴角，满不在乎地走了。  
于是他叹了口气，开始收拾这座狂欢后的废墟。  
碎片浮到半空，折射出一池碎光，溪流般汇到一处，幸存下来的餐具叠成一摞，地毯直接扔了。他忽然想起这些损失并没有算到预算内，所以也许明年也不会更省钱。  
办完这些事，他找了一张干净的椅子坐下来，闭上眼睛。他想了很多，仲冬节的花环、烈酒的迷醉、和恩崔立游荡在街头的一日、明年……  
然后他清空一切思绪，进入纯粹的冥想。  
什么都没有了。

END


	12. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 曼农

他们最后一次见面是在曼农。  
一百年间，曼农的建筑经历过数次修复和重建，街区重新划分后面貌一新，不同派系心照不宣地瓜分这座庞大臃肿的沙地贸易城市，新的势力崛起又消逝，纸牌在荷官手里洗了几轮，权力的游戏规则却从来没变过。  
这些城市已经面目全非了。但恩崔立回想起曼农的时候，想起的是热烈沸腾的日光和金黄色的空气、洁白无瑕的宏伟神殿、拥挤不堪的酒馆和破败混乱的贫民区。  
他想起那些已经关门的小酒馆、已经不存在的守护者殿堂、已经死去的人和事。  
有时候他还会想起贾拉索，有的时候则什么都不想。  
他们逗留在曼农的短暂日子里，天气炎热而焦灼，呼吸中能清楚嗅到紧张的气息。他们越来越少共处一室，恩崔立在曼农的大街小巷办他的事，并且假装不知道贾拉索在干什么。  
但也有这样的时候。  
夜晚让一切都冷静下来，他们在港口附近喧闹的酒馆偶遇。恩崔立站在二层的露台，双手交叠在石砌栏杆上，风从遥远的海面上送过来，吹起他的黑发。  
贾拉索迈着轻松的步伐走过去，靴子哒哒敲出声音，从肢体语言判断出恩崔立今天决定休战。  
他递过去一杯腰果酒，"你在想什么？"  
恩崔立接过酒，但没有看他，"埃索格特在哪？"  
贾拉索毁了挥手，"他在楼下喝酒。"  
恩崔立没有回话，或者只是不知道应该说什么。  
于是静谧填满他们之间每一寸间隙。  
过了一会，贾拉索继续说，"他刚发现一个无限量畅饮比赛，然后宣布自己喜欢这座城市。"  
恩崔立为这个故事弯了弯嘴角，他的目光望向掩埋在夜色中看不到的海平线，"那你呢，你觉得曼农怎么样？"  
"曼农……"贾拉索思考着该如何得体地回答这个问题。他第一次来到这座城市，他对曼农并不熟悉。他熟悉的是陆斯坎、无冬城、银月城这样的北方城市，他熟悉它们的每一个片区，背后的每一个势力。但整个南方卡林杉地区对他而言都是一片滚烫的沙地，他脑中有一个模糊不具体的印象，但并不足以刻画出一副详细的地图。  
坦白而言，他没觉得曼农和卡临港有什么区别。  
"所以答案是曼农很糟糕？"恩崔立换了个姿势，视线漫不经心地扫过曼农西南角的贫民区。热闹的港口彻夜灯火通明，大堆金币在赌桌上挥霍，而贫民区的夜晚一片黑暗，那里的人负担不起一支蜡烛。  
在这个僻静的角落，他能清楚听到楼下人群传来的喧闹声响，甚至能幻想出啤酒泡沫碎在空气中的样子。但他对这一切都无动于衷，一点也不想参与进去。  
他不属于那里。  
但他好奇贾拉索为什么会在这，贾拉索应该喜欢热闹的场合，喜欢人群、酒精和欢闹。  
"我没有说曼农很糟糕，我在这的时间还太短，"贾拉索顺着恩崔立的视线看过去，没发现黑暗中有什么值得注意的东西，"我想，曼农和卡临港很像。"  
恩崔立点点头，"很多人都这么想，尤其是北方来的人。"  
"但我不想和很多人一样，"贾拉索说，"告诉我，在你心中我和别人一样吗？"  
"当然不一样。"  
贾拉索眼睛一亮。  
"你是卓尔。地表很难见到卓尔。"恩崔立解释。  
愣了一会，贾拉索凑身过去，拽着恩崔立的衣领把他拉近，在人类反应过来之前，飞快在他脸颊上亲了一口。做完这些，贾拉索立刻松开手，往后退开几步，撤离到一个安全距离，沉稳地静观其变。  
"你在做什么……"恩崔立的语气中透露着迷茫。  
"一个实验。"  
"什么？"  
"证明我确实和别人不一样，你还没有拔出武器。"  
沉默再次笼罩这个小小的露台。恩崔立低头喝了一口酒，像是为了掩饰自己的不自然，“这是我第一次。”  
贾拉索难以掩饰脸上显露出的兴奋和惊讶神色，“第一次亲吻？”  
恩崔立想了想，回答：“第一次喝腰果酒。”


	13. [贾崔恩] 万事皆三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总有一个人要做旅游功课。

印记城，反高峰前三小时  
硬币哗啦啦倒开来，在酒馆的烛光下反射出不同材质的光泽。  
在印记城，这里流通着上百种来自不同位面的货币，机械境的齿轮币、下层位面用尸骨磨成的牙牌、主位面银月城的新月形铸币和深水城的方形陶尔混装在一个钱袋中，倒出来的时候，各色硬币层层叠叠，堆成一座小山。  
“哪一种是环币？”恩崔立感到眼花缭乱。  
“让我看看，”崔斯特掏出一本封面上印着《孤独位面》的旅行指南，迅速翻到货币图鉴的附录。  
“这种。”贾拉索抽出一枚中间打着圆孔的金币。  
“太好了，”恩崔立接了过来，对柜台后的招待说，“三个房间。”  
“但我们只剩下一个房间了。”

印记城，反高峰前两小时  
“我睡地板，”恩崔立第一个走近房间，看了一眼房间中唯一的大床，冷静地说。  
“没问题，”贾拉索往大床上一躺。  
“印记城一直有这么多游客吗？所有的旅店都人满为患。”崔斯特最后一个走进来，在地上放下背包。  
“并不是总是这样，”贾拉索说，“因为现在是笼城的旅游旺季。”  
“笼城是什么？”恩崔立问。  
贾拉索露出原来如此的微笑，“所以你是第一次来印记城。”  
“为什么你要这样笑，”恩崔立警惕起来，往崔斯特方向一指，“他也是第一次来印记城。”  
“那样的话，你需要补习一些关于印记城的基础知识，”贾拉索说，十分正直。  
知识总是无害的。恩崔立点点头，继续。  
贾拉索竖起一根手指，“首先，印记城是多元宇宙的中心，也被成为万门之城。当心这里的门，它们通往多元宇宙的任何一个位面、任何一个角落。”  
说到这里，他忍不住弯了一下嘴角，“所以旅游旺季也只是个隐晦的说法，确切来说，是血战的旺季。”  
“也就是说很多人正急着去送死。”崔斯特评价道。  
“没错，想要迅速投身血战中心只是跨过一扇传送门的事。”贾拉索轻快地说。  
“等一下，”恩崔立皱眉，问道，“血战又是什么？”  
“一场发生在下层位面的永恒战役，你不需要知道这个。”贾拉索挥了挥手，“让我给你说点别的。”

印记城，反高峰前一小时  
“这些就是你在印记城需要注意的所有事，”贾拉索总结。  
崔斯特侧躺在床上，一手托着下巴，另一手翻过一页《孤独位面》，“你是不是还漏了一点没讲，万事皆三。”  
恩崔立敏锐地捕捉到了关键信息，“什么是万事皆三?”  
“万事皆三就是所有事物都是成三出现的。”  
贾拉索看着恩崔立，恩崔立摇摇头。  
贾拉索深思一番，继续说道，“比如三种形态，三种情况，三种选择，三种结果，三个名字，三种可能，三种存在，三枚硬币。”  
“但是我们却订不到三个房间。”崔斯特懒洋洋地说。“所以我觉得多元宇宙三定律也不太准。”  
恩崔立摇头，“我不明白，什么叫成三出现。”  
“这也许有点抽象，书上是怎么写的？”贾拉索凑到崔斯特边上，去看他手中的书。崔斯特往前翻了几页，又翻回来，“让我想想在哪一页。”  
“行了，其实你们也不知道万事皆三是什么，”恩崔立伸手去抢书，“让我自己看。”  
贾拉索扣住恩崔立手腕，伸脚绊了一下，把失去重心的人类顺势拽上床，翻身压到身下。恩崔立挣扎了一下，却被崔斯特扣住了另一只手腕，按到了头顶。  
“嘘，别动。”贾拉索说，“我刚好想到一个方法，可以让你明白什么叫万事皆三。”


	14. [贾拉索/恩崔立] Cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在《Charon's Claw》中，恩崔立、崔斯特、黛莉雅三人谎称自己是达耶特佣兵团的侦察兵，这是一个如果贾拉索刚好就在冈特格瑞姆，并且阴魂追兵还没赶到的AU故事。

“记住，贾拉索是达耶特佣兵团的首领，你是他的床伴，我和崔斯特都是被派来冈特格瑞姆执行任务的。”  
黛莉雅皱了皱眉，“停，这个名字怎么念？”  
“贾-拉-索。”恩崔立放慢了速度，让她能够听清每一个发音。也许他们没时间给她做一个关于贾拉索的精彩人生回顾了，但至少不要在见面时候念错了名字。  
“现在你念一遍。”  
精灵对卓尔语的发音一窍不通，听起来像是杰拉索。他又念了一遍来帮她纠正，一百年多年没念出过这个名字，但他再次开口时，每个音节竟那么清晰，时间没有磨去它一丝一毫的棱角。  
黛莉雅用不确定的语气重复了一次，带着精灵语的口音，但过得去。  
“听起来差不多。”恩崔立看向崔斯特征求意见，后者对他点了点头。  
没时间在细节上过分纠缠了，这本就是一个鲁莽的计划。当他们想要伪装成达耶特佣兵团的佣兵来骗过索拉林家族时，没有人料到贾拉索就刚好在冈特格瑞姆。  
“可是，你怎么知道他就会配合，他可能直接点破我们身份，让我们成为蜘蛛女神的祭品，为什么我们不趁现在就溜走。”  
恩崔立哼了一声，“他会的，他当然会了，只是因为这样做很有趣。”  
黛莉雅投去怀疑的眼光。  
崔斯特替他解释了：“他不做无利可图的事。他曾有很多次机会可以杀死我，如果他真那么想成为罗斯的代理人，他早就可以那么做了。而且我们很难不被发现地靠近重兵把守的熔炉区。”  
恩崔立抬起了一条手臂打断了他们的交谈，话音骤停，踩在石砖上的脚步声清晰可闻。他抓紧最后时间审视了黛莉雅一番，觉得缺了点什么，“别紧张，笑一下，久别重逢的那种。”  
讽刺的是，他本人才是真正和贾拉索久别重逢的那一个，但他一点也笑不出。  
精灵提起嘴角，扯出一个僵硬的微笑，然后猛地想起了什么：“等一下，我还不知道贾拉索长什么样子？”  
“带着帽子的那个。”崔斯特说。  
“服饰最丑的那个。”恩崔立说。  
黛莉雅皱眉。  
没时间了。恩崔立压低声音飞快说道：“过会看我的眼神。”  
脚步声停在了门口。  
那一秒像是过了很久。一直忙着帮黛莉雅做准备，恩崔立这才意识到自己有多么惧怕再一次见到贾拉索。  
太久了。他从未忘记过这个名字，在失眠的夜里辗转过无数遍，流畅漂亮的卓尔语名字，音节的抑扬如同起伏的山峦，音符般动听。  
他闭了闭眼，让愤怒的奏章在血管中流淌而过。

门被拉开，那道纤细自信的身影出现在眼前，贾拉索的存在感一如既往地强，黛莉雅可能根本不需要他的暗示就能意识到谁是贾拉索，她没可能会认错。时光没在那个人身上留下太多痕迹，贾拉索依旧带着那顶浮夸的帽子，但没有眼罩，红色的眼睛扫过神色紧张的三人，最后和恩崔立对视上。  
崔斯特咳嗽了一声，提醒黛莉雅说点什么，她回过神来做了个深呼吸，往前跨过一步。但贾拉索更快，从她身边擦肩而过，她回头，刚好撞见贾拉索一把将恩崔立拉进怀里。后者本能地想要拔出匕首，但余光捕捉到了贾拉索身后的卓尔女祭司，手上动作顿时停在半空。  
看起来暂时不需要她上场了，虽然恩崔立的脸色看起来并不太好，黛莉雅仍长舒一口气。  
“对，没错，他就是我的床伴。”贾拉索紧紧抱着恩崔立，杀手的身体在他怀抱里紧绷着，哪怕看不到恩崔立的表情，他也多少猜得到杀手的愤怒，于是笑得更开心了。  
“如果我的记忆没错，先前介绍时，这位精灵才是你的床伴。”贝瑞莉普的声音冰冷。  
“那一定是他太害羞了。”贾拉索满不在乎地说。  
恩崔立竭尽全力压制住掏出匕首捅死贾拉索的心情，从女祭司脸上的表情判断，他知道自己的演技一定很拙劣。  
“是吗，你的人类看起来挺不情愿的。”  
“相信我，他只是太害羞了。”贾拉索又说了一遍，但恩崔立听出了一层威胁的意味，他移开虚按在匕首上的手，不情不愿地回抱向贾拉索。并不用力，双臂轻轻环过，温柔地像是拥抱一团空气，手掌下，肩胛骨硬朗的触感抵在手心。  
微笑。黛莉雅向他比着口型。他一点也笑不出来，只能稍稍低下头埋进贾拉索的肩颈，避开女祭司的视线。  
这个艰难的拥抱并没有让贝瑞莉普满意，她警告道，“你最好看清楚一点。这可能是个精妙的易容术，或者一个法术。”  
这让恩崔立松了口气。他不怕这个，也许贾拉索可能会怀疑人类是怎么活过一百年的，但他们什么都不会发现，事实上连他自己都不清楚自己是怎么活过这么久的。  
这个问题似乎没有影响到贾拉索，卓尔在他耳边用只有他听得到的声音说：“我不喜欢崔斯特看你的眼神。”  
他下意识地抬起头看向崔斯特的方向，却被捏住下颚拉进一个炽热的吻。温暖的舌尖探了进来，扫荡过湿软的牙龈，然后肆无顾忌地闯入更深，舔起敏感的上颚。恩崔立克制住自己想要呻吟出声的冲动，稍稍往后退开，只觉得有一只手紧贴着他的后背，正沿着脊椎下滑。  
他赶紧握住那只不安分的手。停在后腰手用了点力，把他们之间的距离重新拉近。  
到此为止了。恩崔立决定自己受够了，也几乎是同时，贾拉索站直了身体放过了他，但眼神却没有，“就是他，我分的清。”  
被卓尔直勾勾盯着，他甚至开始想念刚才的拥抱了，至少那时不用面对贾拉索的眼神。他错开目光。  
“真感人，”贝瑞莉普翻了个白眼，失去了兴趣，“我要去看看北面的防御工事怎么样了，你们继续。”  
“我也……突然有事。”黛莉雅说，又拉了一把呆立原地的崔斯特，赶紧跟上女祭司的步伐走出房间，还好心地把门带上了。

门一合上，恩崔立就推开了贾拉索，他不敢相信崔斯特和黛莉雅就这么跑了，把他一个人丢在这里。  
“所以，床伴？认真的？”贾拉索站在离恩崔立一臂远的距离，双手抱胸，看起来气定神闲。  
“这个角色本来应该由黛莉雅扮演！”恩崔立怒气冲冲地指着精灵原来站着的位置。  
贾拉索露出一个狡黠的笑，“她可不是我的类型。”  
“我以为你来者不拒。”  
贾拉索耸耸肩，没把这个话题继续下去，“那你扮演的角色是什么？”  
“达耶特佣兵团派向冈特格瑞姆的侦察兵，无足轻重。”  
“我很惊讶贝瑞莉普没有直接把你们杀了，我只有疯了才会把卓尔、人类和精灵放到一个队伍里。”  
“我以为你本来就是疯子。”  
“别这么说，我会当作赞美收下的。”  
似乎是对眼前的卓尔感到无可奈何，恩崔立摇了摇头，“对贝瑞莉普解释时更复杂，我是站在你这边的，而崔斯特是金穆瑞的走狗，他被当作耳目安插在队伍中监视我和黛莉雅。所以我们的合作只停留在表面，私下却因为支持不同的阵营而不和。”  
“Bravo。”贾拉索大笑着鼓掌，“政治阴谋、内部权力斗争，还有爱情，我喜欢这出戏，你太了解我了，阿提密斯。”当然，除了选角那部分。  
“而显然，你演砸了。”恩崔立试图维持冷漠的表情，但忍不住弯了弯嘴角。  
被那个微不可察的笑容所蛊惑，贾拉索倾身向前狡辩道：“不是我的错，如果你的演技再好一点，贝瑞莉普根本不会起疑。要不要再排练一次？”  
笑意在脸上转瞬即逝，恩崔立收敛了表情，伸直手臂把凑过来的贾拉索推开，“注意点，我可能真的会杀了你。”  
“既然我是唯一能带你们安然无恙走出冈特格瑞姆的人，你确定要在这个时候威胁我？我可能真的会一走了之，然后你自己去和索拉林家族的人解释你是怎么欺骗他们的。”  
“我可以先杀了你，剩下的部分即兴发挥，总有办法的。”  
贾拉索换上了受伤的表情，“你真残忍。”  
“你抢了我的台词，”恩崔立冷笑，“这话应该由我来说，在你把我送给耐色瑞尔人的时候。”  
“我能解释，事实上我一直在想怎么对你提起——”  
“那你不需要为此烦恼了——”  
“事情不是——”一个冰冷的眼神把他钉在原地。  
“我不想听。我来这也不是为了和你叙旧的，我需要借用冈特格瑞姆的锅炉……焚毁一些东西。”  
“在那之后你就愿意听了？”  
恩崔立不知道哪一个更残忍，是多年前被背叛的事实，还是他看得出贾拉索此刻目光中的真诚。  
“没错，你想说多少遍都可以，你甚至可以编不同的版本，而我会告诉你哪个版本最感人。”  
贾拉索没有理会他的嘲讽，“只有一个版本，而且不是编的。”  
“我不在乎，留着之后说吧。”  
不会有之后了。査戎之爪在本初火元素的烈焰中融化的时候，他也会一同灰飞烟灭。他意识到这才是他为贾拉索准备的惊喜，真正的戏剧。死亡，仇恨，意料之外的转折。贾拉索会喜欢这出戏的，安静下来的空气中酝酿着精心铺垫的高潮，这个想法扼住了他的呼吸。报复感却没有如期而至，只有钝重的苦涩。  
他应该恨的。恨一百年前的背叛，恨贾拉索对他的控制和操纵，恨贾拉索的拥抱，恨令他动摇的坦白和此刻声音里不可思议的真诚……  
他知道自己可以继续细数一万条理由。  
但他更恨自己没有想象中那么恨贾拉索。  
“好。”贾拉索说。  
有一会儿没有人说话。身处地底让他感到压抑，他可能永远无法习惯这种地方，哪怕它们被点亮如同地面的白昼。他手脚冰冷。  
贾拉索打破了沉默，声音很轻，“通常而言，演到这，应该来一个拥抱。”  
为什么不呢。也许他找不到一个理由去拥抱贾拉索，但他同等地找不到理由去拒绝。  
反正他都要死了。  
恩崔立凑过身，把贾拉索搂进怀里，惊讶在贾拉索脸上划过，没有停留太久。  
“现在我开始怀疑你是不是本人了。”  
“你可以让那个女祭司回来，对我用一个解除魔法试试。”恩崔立试图直起身，被贾拉索按了回去，这个拥抱那么用力，像是要把他骨骼都压碎。  
一个叹息般的声音在耳边响起，“这次是你自己回来的，我不会再让你走了。”  
有什么情绪正挣扎着涌上，身体却只感到很累，精疲力尽，这一切就快要结束了，厚重的幕布在眼前缓缓落下将一切光影喧哗隔绝在外。他动了动嘴唇，吐出一个模糊不清的单词，“也许吧。”


	15. [崔斯特/恩崔立] 关于地表与幽暗地域在情感表达上的文化差异

在地表，人们赠送鲜花来表达心意。地下世界不开花，于是在魔索布莱城的文化中，他们赠送蘑菇。  
花有不同的花语，蘑菇有不同的蘑菇语。紫蕈代表至死不渝的仇恨，荧光菇代表愿日光与你同在，尖叫蕈则代表给老子闭嘴。  
为了表达爱慕之情，崔斯特送过恩崔立花束，他理解中的花束——洁白纤细的伞柄，鲜艳的巨大蕈伞，长着斑点的红色菌菇，白白胖胖的蘑菇。  
多就是美，大就是好。他用缎带将一大把色彩斑斓的蘑菇扎好，放到恩崔立桌上。  
恩崔立醒来，看到蘑菇花束，抽开系着的结，起了堆火，把有毒的品种捡出来扔掉，剩下的均匀切成肥厚的菇片，插在树枝上烤。  
崔斯特回来的时候，远远先闻到食物的香味，木柴劈啪作响，蘑菇片被烤得金黄的边缘卷起来。恩崔立熟练地把蘑菇串翻面，撒上香料，头也没回，“再等一会就好。”他说。


	16. [阿莱格尼/恩崔立] 正确亲吻的方式

01.  
阿莱格尼从不亲吻自己的床伴，直到遇见恩崔立。  
这发生在他们第三次上床。  
高潮后的人类沉浸在失神中，灰色的双眼茫然地望着他。他知道恩崔立没有看着自己，却被蛊惑着探手拨开对方眼前汗湿的头发，低头亲在唇上，在他产生些什么想法之前，飞快地被回过神的恩崔立狠狠推开。  
没有人再提起这件事。  
阿莱格尼第二天才意识到自己做了什么，他在脑中一遍遍临摹那个吻柔软的触感，轻盈如同羽毛。他无数次打磨这枚不切实的记忆碎片直到它日光下熠熠生辉，如同通体澄澈的晶石。理性的那部分告诉他，这些都是想象出来的，回忆把感官补全完整，他甚至能联想到空气中的气味，哪怕这些细节在当时并没有真正感受到。  
但那天剩下的时间里，他的脑袋被一个庞大的念头所占据——再亲一次试试看。

02.  
恩崔立则把那一夜的所有东西都抛到脑后，在隔天向阿莱格尼简短汇报完自己工作后，迫不及待地想要离开，高大的提夫林不悦地俯视着面前的人类。  
恩崔立从来不会靠近他太近，站得越近意味着要更高地仰起头，才能对上目光，所以人类一直把距离维持在几步开外。在床上反而亲密无间，阿莱格尼思索着，他总想要逼迫得更紧，似乎那样就能填补他们之间的空隙。  
“靠近点。”阿莱格尼说。  
“为什么？”  
尽管不情不愿，恩崔立还是顺从地走近了两步。他往前迈了一步，张开双臂，把恩崔立紧紧搂在自己怀里，后者挣了一下，但像是意识到毫无意义，又很快放弃动作。  
如此完美。这个时候，阿莱格尼发现一个问题：这个姿势下，他亲不到恩崔立。  
恩崔立的身高刚好到提夫林的胸口，此时此刻他紧贴着阿莱格尼的胸膛，有力的心跳一下一下敲在耳畔。  
阿莱格尼把下巴放到恩崔立不安分地动来动去的脑袋上。刚刚好压上。他叹了一口气。  
一个发闷的声音从低处传来，“你在干什么。”  
试图亲你但是失败了。  
他选择了更直截了当的回答。  
“做蠢事。”

03.  
有了第一次考虑不周的尝试，阿莱格尼开始留意起所有不平整的地面——他倒是愿意弯腰，但没指望过恩崔立会主动踮起脚尖。  
楼梯给了他灵感。  
恩崔立正走在他前面，这个人类永远学不会应有的礼仪，但两节台阶的高地弥补了他们的身高差距。  
阿莱格尼叫住恩崔立，“拜拉博斯。”  
恩崔立头也不回，“又怎么？”  
“停下。”  
恩崔立停住脚步，困惑地回过身看他。  
他伸出手拉了满脸困惑的杀手一把，如愿以偿地亲到了恩崔立。这个亲吻极其短暂，下一秒，他们一起摔下楼梯。  
恩崔立本能地抓住了扶手，却被阿莱格尼拽着倒了下去。砰。阿莱格尼重重着地，砸出一声沉闷的声响，紧接着胸口一沉，恩崔立落在他身上，拿他当了着地缓冲。  
“你……”恩崔立艰难地直起身。  
阿莱格尼摇摇头，感到头晕目眩。“什么都别问，”他说。

04.  
“过来。”阿莱格尼坐在椅子上，手上还拿着羽毛笔，漫不经心地命令道。  
恩崔立没有回头，手按在门把上，“几分钟前你才刚说过，处理掉无冬城走私联盟的头目，尽快，我听错了吗？”  
“他可以等，让他在无忧无虑的梦中再多睡一晚上吧。”阿莱格尼满意地看着杀手一脸无奈地靠近，放下手中的笔，把他拉到自己腿上。在这个微妙的姿势下，他们的视线终于不偏不倚地撞上，那么近，往前一探身就能尝到那双诱人的唇，阿莱格尼不假思索地凑了上去。  
恩崔立下意识躲闪着，又被圈着推到更近，极具占有欲的亲吻一个接一个落下，在气喘吁吁的间隙，他把手撑在阿莱格尼的肩膀上拉开距离，不耐烦地问：“你到底还要不要上我？”  
“已经迫不及待了？”  
“只是觉得你在浪费时间。”  
阿莱格尼没有回答，只是再一次贴近怀里的人，一场风暴在他内心席卷而过，突然就领略了亲吻的好。挑衅般探入舌尖，像是将手放到兽类参差的利齿间，笃信了不会咬下，又得寸进尺地侵略更深。无法分辨的情绪在湿热的吻中泛滥着涨上，杀手张皇失措的神情，隐忍不发的躲闪，逼紧了又讨好似的迎合。这一次他非常有耐心，一点也不着急。雷声隆隆，雨点拍打在窗户上连绵不绝，室内沉闷凝滞的空气中，淅淅沥沥传出压抑不住的呻吟声。  
奈托之月，无冬城漫无止境的雨季。

END


	17. [崔斯特/恩崔立] 谎

他没有说谎。  
起码在戴莉雅那边没有。崔斯特不在乎她是否和恩崔立睡过了，什么时候，在什么地方，用什么姿势。  
事实上当得知这个事实的时候，他比自己以为的更加不在乎一点，他甚至为自己的无动于衷而感到惊讶。  
但他还是有意无意地疏远了戴莉雅，对她的暗示和期待置若罔闻。  
问题是这样的，这是一艘双桅帆船，空间并不大，四周是一望无际的海。他们在休息室见面，在餐厅见面，在空旷的甲板上见面。  
所幸这问题很快就得到了解决，崔斯特发现船上的暸望台是个好地方。足够高，离甲板足够远，齐腰的栏杆围成一个圈，中间只容得下一人腾挪的空间。足够狭小，狭小得刚刚好适合他躲进去，理由正当且理直气壮——需要有人待在上面留意海平面上的动静。  
风扬起帆，时间流逝得很快。他什么都不需要做，只需要观察。  
他发现在海上，远远相遇的船先是只看到桅杆，然后整艘船慢慢从海平线上升起，显露出雪白的船帆；向下望时甲板上永远忙忙碌碌，戴莉雅很少出现在甲板上，他猜是和艾弗昂在一起。  
更多时候，他只是欣赏风景，旅途漫长又单调，再美的风景连看一个十日也会变得乏味，于是他开始胡思乱想。  
然后他发现他还真的在意，在意恩崔立是否和戴莉雅睡过了，什么时候，在什么地方，用什么姿势。  
崔斯特坐在瞭望台的地板上，背靠着主桅杆，闭着眼，在这个高处，耀眼的日光无遮无拦地刺过来，视野中满是残光。身后传来陌生的动静，他睁开眼，看到恩崔立正踏上瞭望台。  
“有你在这负责侦察，真是令人感到放心。”杀手抱起手臂。  
“你来干什么？”崔斯特问。  
恩崔立绕过卓尔，在这个狭窄的平台上逛了一圈，然后停下脚步，向前倾身，手臂交叠在木栏杆上，把后背留给崔斯特。  
人类的目光投向远方天际消逝的海平线，并不期盼有船只会出现，“和你做同样的事情。”  
崔斯特想了一下，没有说下去。  
原本就不宽敞的瞭望台因为多了一个人，显得更局促了。他并不觉得他们贴的很近，但这个瞭望台确实太小了，让他产生了一种亲密的错觉。  
高处的风很大，有一会儿，耳边只有猎猎作响的风声，他们都没有说话。他原本想说点什么，一转念就忘记了，于是又闭上了眼睛。  
过了很久，他听到恩崔立说，“所以你知道了。”声音平静，像在陈述一个事实。  
他从喉咙里发出一个含混的应和声，思绪漫无目的地游荡，他们很快就会抵达曼农，但不会停留太久，几天，或者一个十日，然后他们会重新启程前往路斯坎。恩崔立会留下来，或者根本不会，那个杀手会回他的卡林港，美好的旧日子，而他只剩下记忆。这几十年，他最不缺的就是记忆。他们下一次见面会是什么时候，又一个一百年？  
恩崔立打断了他，“你在想什么？”  
他睁开眼，对上恩崔立的视线，这才意识到杀手还在等刚才那句话的回复，而他本以为自己不需要回应什么。  
视线稍稍挪开，人类的背后是一场沉重而辉煌的日落，盛不住的金流淌下来，镕进海里。  
他捏紧手里的海图，心跳微微加速，感到谎言的重量沉甸甸压在喉间。  
“我不在乎。”他听到自己说。


	18. [阿莱格尼/恩崔立] Neverwinter

阿莱格尼回去的时候，房间里多了一个人。  
恩崔立靠在他的扶手椅中，百无聊赖的样子，手里转着一柄匕首，刀尖翻过一道纤细而危险的圆弧，烛光在上面熠熠生辉。阿莱格尼根本不知道恩崔立是什么时候、怎么进来的，再一次，他庆幸杀手是自己的人。  
“你什么时候到无冬城的？”他若无其事地问。  
匕首嗖地擦过他头发钉入门框。“上午，”他的杀手没好气地回答，“确切地说，是黎明时候。”  
阿莱格尼不动声色地拔下匕首，顺手搁到一旁的木架上，“是什么花了你那么长时间？”  
恩崔立在椅中换了个更舒服的姿势，懒洋洋地说，“我以为你会在桥上，像你以往每天做的那样，所以我在那等了一会。”  
阿莱格尼这才注意到恩崔立身上轻便的着装，显然还没来得及换成冬衣，“现在是冬季，没有人会在桥头吹冷风，即使我很喜欢那个角度的风景。”  
“没错，没有人，除了我，”恩崔立哼了一声，冷得咬牙切齿，不客气地支使起阿莱格尼，“去把壁炉点了。”  
阿莱格尼也不恼火，乖乖地过去火点了，又往里添了两块劈好的木头，炉膛里很快燃起雀跃的火光，橡木烧得噼啦啪啦。再回过身的时候，看到恩崔立靠在酒柜旁，不知何时已经把匕首拿了回来，刀尖上插着软木塞，另一只手里拿着一瓶酒，往杯子里倒了一指深，尝了一口，又摇了摇头把酒瓶放到一边。阿莱格尼看到台面上随意摆着另外几瓶显然刚打开的珍藏，感到内心在滴血。  
“你就没有更烈的酒吗？”  
阿莱格尼扬起一个微笑，心底浮现出一个念头，他走了过去，“如果你想要热起来，我恰好知道一个好办法。”  
这个想法被恩崔立一眼看穿，“不，不要告诉我。”他又给自己倒了半杯酒，“我一点都不想知道。”  
“我会建议你不要喝太多，”阿莱格尼把酒杯从恩崔立手里抽走，把人推到墙上，捏着下颌就吻了上去。他的杀手不挣也不躲，张了嘴任他强势地亲着。  
阿莱格尼想看到恩崔立的眼睛。先前在寒风中，呼出的空气在发梢上结了冰晶，现在又融化成水湿漉漉的。他伸手拨开额前的碎发，灰色的眼睛像是注视着他，又像是一阵什么都看不清的晨雾。  
好不容易心满意足地分开，恩崔立开口就是抱怨，“我头晕。”  
起初阿莱格尼以为是亲得缺氧了，宽大的手掌摸上了杀手的额头，才发现怎么就那么烫呢。  
“你发烧了。”  
“拜你所赐。”恩崔立浑身发烫，但阿莱格尼的目光更灼人，顺着他的脖颈一点点烙下去，探进已经扯开的衣领里，最终却还是拉了回来，在额头留下轻轻一吻。“你需要休息，想要点什么对我说。”  
“别告诉我应该做什么，”恩崔立挣开阿莱格尼引导他的手，反而贴了上去，身体亲昵地贴到一处，手按上阿莱格尼的胸口，有力的心跳一下一下敲在掌心。他没多做停留，一点点向下抚向结实的腹肌。  
“那个词怎么用来着？”恩崔立话里都浸着醉意，眼神里半是困惑半是迷茫，微微皱着眉像是真的在思索。阿莱格尼几乎要被骗过去了，赶紧制住了那只不安分地还想继续往下移动的手。  
恩崔立笑了一声，拉着阿莱格尼的衣领让他低下头 ，用低哑的嗓音在他耳边说，“感到饥渴难耐是吗？”  
那么近，阿莱格尼能清晰闻到他身上传来的酒味，一种苹果酒的甜、白兰地的烈、草药酒的苦混合在一起的气味。恩崔立身体贴过来的温度高得惊人，呼出的湿热的气息落在他脸颊上，轻柔像是阵不易察觉的风。  
无冬城的凛冬，寒风在窗外呼啸而过，阿莱格尼却想起南方曼农灼热的日光。他曾听恩崔立说起过中暑的感觉，那时觉得难以想象，现在他觉得恩崔立说的没错，热确实令人头晕目眩。  
下一秒他被推开。怀里一轻，没了依偎着的发烫身躯，周围空气重新阴冷起来。恩崔立摇摇晃晃往床上躺去，自顾自拽过被子盖好背对着阿莱格尼，含混不清地说，“晚安。”  
阿莱格尼从来不知道恩崔立还是会说晚安的那种人。他站了一会，拿起先前搁在桌上的半杯酒仰头一饮而尽。灼烧感从喉咙向下滑到小腹，阿莱格尼认为他需要一个冷水澡。

END

番外1 ～第二天～  
恩崔立醒了，不仅醒了，还感觉神清气爽，原本四肢乏力的疲惫感一扫而空，一肩膀能掀翻一个阿莱格尼。  
十分钟后，他被阿莱格尼压在身下，觉得自己错的离谱。

番外2 ～如果他们在桥上见面～  
阿莱格尼脱下自己的外套，披到恩崔立身上。羊毛大衣在矮小的人类身上显得特别长，上面还带着提夫林的体温。  
恩崔立嗅到皮革、烈酒、橡木糅合在一起的气息，劈开冬季早晨清冷的空气，极具侵略性地压在他身上。他下意识抗拒了一下，发现确实暖和，便放弃了抵抗，任由心满意足的阿莱格尼带着他走下桥。


	19. [贾拉索/恩崔立] 违禁品

贾拉索走私梦。  
捕捉梦的方式很简单：悄无声息地靠近沉眠中的猎物，让金穆瑞使用恰当的灵能把梦抽离出来装入玻璃瓶中，记得避光储存。白色的梦温馨舒适，蓝色的梦轻盈自由，粉色的梦甜美可口，噩梦则是沉甸甸的黑色，比其他所有梦境瓶都重。  
贾拉索把独特的梦境瓶写上标签，存放在达耶特佣兵团的梦境陈列室，成为国王的梦、点石成金的梦、建造通天高塔的梦、不老不死日夜徘徊在星界的梦、在梦中的梦中不断醒来的梦。  
直到有一天，一个没有封好的噩梦泄露出来，黑质如同一场瘟疫传染了所有的梦境瓶，不祥的杂质以温度和感情为食，侵蚀着那些美妙的甜梦。  
贾拉索打开陈列室的那一天，浓黑色的噩梦如同一场雨季突如其来的洪水倾泻而出，奔涌着席卷过长廊，那阴冷的触须肆无忌惮闯入每一个角落，逐一吞没训练场、休息室、厨房。整座佣兵团淹没在这场令人惊惧的幻梦中，漆黑的雾质伸手不见五指，热视也无法穿透这心底最深的梦魇。  
贾拉索成为了一个不具名位面上荒土的国王。死冬节的那一日，宴席的长桌从城堡大厅的一端延伸向一望无际的另一端，他点燃每一支蜡烛、折好每一块餐巾。在夜色降临的时候，所有剑下亡灵和早已死去的故人跳着死亡之舞前来赴宴，座无虚席的大厅中他们凭借一副枯骨认出自己生前的仇敌和地下情人，没有心脏的躯壳中再也无法点燃一丝一毫的仇恨和爱情。一道道丰盛的主菜摆上桌又原封不动逐一撤下，这不影响气氛的喧哗热闹，贾拉索从座位上站起身想说点什么，地板却发出一阵突如其来的战栗，餐具碰撞着叮叮当当，桌子摩擦着来回移动。他忽然意识到这震动是从地底深处传来，遥远的故乡在召唤着他，沙石从高高的天花板上簌簌而下，他在有节奏的震颤中辨认出这首前世听过的死亡歌谣，他太熟悉这个韵律，他太熟悉这种预感。长剑如期而至刺穿他胸膛，血流成河，如同一席猩红地毯装点着这座摇摇欲坠的沙之城堡。  
贾拉索猛地从这窒息的噩梦中惊醒，淹没在血红色的海洋中。他很快发现自己可以在海中顺畅呼吸。他是长着尖耳朵的人鱼，日日夜夜浮到海面上为了见到深深爱慕着的人类。捕鱼船无处不在，他只好小心翼翼地在港口的码头边不断徘徊，幻想自己有一天能踏上地表。  
恩崔立醉心于自己的事业，从来不去码头边，忙碌的篡位帕夏正倾尽整个公会的财力建造着一座高塔，它要比所有帕夏的塔都高，比所有巫师的塔都高，它要成为整个费伦最高的尖塔，可以触摸到浮空城市。  
金穆瑞闭着眼说，“我有让你变成人类的药水，或者我也可以让那座愚蠢的塔倒塌，这样他就会来码头边了。再给你一个提示，盲目让你无所畏惧。”  
最后这场噩梦逐渐消散在空气中，他们从这漫长、浑浑噩噩、不断惊醒的嵌套噩梦中真正醒来，唇干舌燥、精疲力竭。贾拉索开了一瓶蘑菇酒，金穆瑞回了自己房间。在接下来的一天里，恩崔立仍然拒绝相信他们真正回到了现实，坚持认为这是一个精心布置的噩梦圈套，埋伏在暗处的匕首正等待着你放松心灵的警惕，好给予最致命的一击。


	20. [ALL恩崔立] 生日派对

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 恩崔立的生日到了。他决定多线操作。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是一个暗示了 4P 的沙雕故事。非常沙雕。

恩崔立从来没有为生日烦恼过，这个日子对他来说一向可有可无。过去的三年里，他一次生日都没有庆祝过。  
而现在，他一天要过三次生日。  
幸好，聪明的他对此早有准备，他可以多线操作：早上邀请金穆瑞，下午邀请崔斯特，晚上邀请贾拉索。  
方法不怎么高明，但是简单有效。

“我还是不明白我们为什么要在早上庆祝生日，”金穆瑞低声抱怨，接过恩崔立递过来的蛋糕。  
“因为下午我要赶一趟飞机，去深水城，有个……电竞比赛。”恩崔立含混地解释。  
“电竞比赛，会直播吗？”  
“也许吧。”恩崔立握紧了塑料蛋糕刀，该死的，为什么他要说电竞比赛，今天下午有什么比赛吗，随便编一个。他一边冷静地切蛋糕，一边祈祷金穆瑞不要再往下问了。  
这时候，门铃声从门口传来。  
“你还约了其他人？”  
恩崔立心底浮现一种不祥的预感，而每次他有不祥预感的时候，往往都很准。他瞄了一眼自己手机，上面弹出来自崔斯特的最新消息，只有三个字：突袭轮。  
这可不太妙。  
冷静。  
“不，那是……等我一下，我能解释这个。”  
顶着金穆瑞怀疑的目光，恩崔立不动声色地收起手机跑去开门。迎接他的是崔斯特灿烂的笑容，“嗨！”  
“我们不是约好的下午吗？”恩崔立侧过身，挡住门缝。  
“但是今天没什么事可以做，我想早点过来，你有其他什么事吗？”崔斯特踮起脚尖往门里瞄了一眼。  
“我……”一万个念头在他脑中碾过去，恩崔立咽了口口水，“也没什么事，我们能外面说话吗？”  
“你在躲着什么？”崔斯特推开恩崔立走了进去，一眼就看到坐在地毯上的金穆瑞。崔斯特危险地眯起眼睛，“为什么金穆瑞会在这？”  
金穆瑞懒得抬眼，“我还没有问为什么你会在这。”  
是这样的，金穆瑞是我的牌友，我约他过来商讨组牌策略。恩崔立在心里排练了一遍。  
两道视线落在他身上，恩崔立张了张嘴，“是这样的……”  
正在这个时候，门铃又响了。  
恩崔立如获大赦，把崔斯特往沙发上一按，慌忙补充道，“我能解释这个，但是……总之先等我去开个门。”  
金穆瑞抬头看向崔斯特，面无表情，“不管你信不信，但是两分钟前我刚刚听过这句话。”  
恩崔立紧张地去开门。千万别是贾拉索，千万别是贾拉索。  
是贾拉索。  
贾拉索热情地拥抱他，祝他生日快乐，还问他为什么脸色那么难看，然后没把自己当外人，大大方方走了进去，向崔斯特和金穆瑞打了个招呼。  
大事不妙，显然，所有人都在等他解释，恩崔立的胃痛了起来，借口去拿饮料，飞速从现场逃脱，蹲在厨房里做深呼吸。

等恩崔立一手拿着可乐，一手拿着几个杯子回到客厅的时候，惊讶地发现等待着他的并不是修罗场。金色的日光透过落地大窗探进来，金穆瑞正在一页页翻他的万智牌集卡册，崔斯特则不知从哪里找出了包薯片，贾拉索靠在沙发上玩手机，手里抱着鲨鱼抱枕 ，张嘴等崔斯特喂。金穆瑞发现了什么，凑过去给他们看卡册，然后三个人哈哈大笑。  
恩崔立愣在原地，有一瞬间竟然不知所措。他准备好迎接争吵和指责，但没想到会是这样的场景，一切看起来那么……  
走近了恩崔立发现他们看的不是万智牌集卡册，而是他小时候的相册，他放下杯子，飞扑上去一把夺过，“不要乱翻我的东西！”  
崔斯特伸腿了绊他一下，把人捞进怀里，“可是很有趣啊，为什么不让看。”  
“你们就不能找点其他事做吗，”恩崔立死死抱着相册不放手。  
这句话提醒了金穆瑞他们本来要做什么，“你答应今天和我打万智牌。我带了新卡组，这次我重新算过了地的占比，安排了全新的战术——说起来你还有多余的牌套吗。”  
“好极了，我刚好组了新的红黑快攻。”  
“而你答应今天和我一起看电影。”崔斯特幽幽地说。  
恩崔立在崔斯特怀里挣扎着坐直了身体，沉思片刻，冷静提议，“没关系，我可以一边打牌一边看电影。”  
金穆瑞看看恩崔立，又看看贾拉索，“他答应和你做什么？”  
贾拉索托腮，“我们没有讨论过要做什么，不过考虑到我应该在晚上来，所以我觉得他在暗示……”  
“没有的事！”  
贾拉索笑了起来，眼疾手快，把鲨鱼抱枕塞给崔斯特，同时把恩崔立拉到自己怀里，在他嘴角亲了一下，“那你想做什么，找点能四个人一起做的事。”  
沉默。  
“我知道四个人能干什么。”恩崔立突然开口。  
贾拉索恍然大悟，脸上浮现出一个暧昧的笑，“告诉我，我们想的是同一件事吗？”  
恩崔立躲开贾拉索勾上来的手臂，起身到电视柜边上翻翻找找，拿出一个塑料盒。他转过身，把封面展示给其他三人看，“谁想玩任天堂全明星大乱斗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有骗你，4 Players 也是 4P。


End file.
